


Sir, You Can't Spell 'Daddy' Without an 'A'

by seokjinhie (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bdsm etiquette, Codependency, Crack, DRAMA FOR DAYS, Explicit Language, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Minor Violence, RPF, Sexual Content, Snark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, jeongguk is kind of an asshole, no actual BDSM this is still a crack fic, nothing in this fic is That Deep, subdrop menion, the only teacher is Jinyoung, unhealthy-ish relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seokjinhie
Summary: "It’s been almost a week since Kim Namjoon transferred to his new school. It’s a small, all-boy private institution that he all but begged his parents to get him into after two years of being bored out of his mind at the public school he was attending prior. His Freshman year had been a breeze and being a Sophomore with an IQ and GPA higher than most of the teachers there had reinforced his initial concerns: he needed a challenge."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a lot of sexual innuendo within a classroom setting. That's pretty much it.
> 
> Heavy on the Namjin, but I love every ship I've tagged, so expect a lot from them all tbh.
> 
> Inspired and heavily influenced by this thread!: https://twitter.com/ultuanie/status/834877483455512580
> 
> * A couple things I forgot to mention before (because my end notes hate me) - NO ONE in this fic is under the age of 18. Just pretend that in this universe, you have to stay in school until you're 21, okay? That just makes the ages nice and spread out. Jeongguk is youngest at 18 and Mark is oldest at 21, Jinyoung is 25. 
> 
> ** With this age system, you also have to rework your ideals of high school once again for me!! Pretend that in this universe (i love saying that), kids of all ages are put in classes together. Just like college, you know? Except more fun because it's high school and kids are awkward and scared of failing. 
> 
> *** I plan on adding a smut scene later on in the fic - not sure who between, but I'll of course always leave warnings at the beginning of chapters. Please check the tags every time just in case. If you need anything tagged at any point, let me know in the comments, I'm happy to tag whatever you think is necessary as my readers <3

It’s been almost a week since Kim Namjoon transferred to his new school. It’s a small, all-boy private institution that he all but begged his parents to get him into after two years of being bored out of his mind at the public school he was attending prior. His Freshman year had been a breeze and being a Sophomore with an IQ and GPA higher than most of the teachers there had reinforced his initial concerns: he needed a challenge. After a summer of working with his dad at his IT firm as an assistant (plus some odd hacking jobs that he was able to squeeze in whenever he got the time), his parents had decided that he was dedicated enough - not to mention smart enough - to apply to some private schools near his home. With his tuition covered by a scholarship (not that he needed it), Namjoon was finally excited about learning again. 

Most kids his age in public school would want nothing more than to slack off and build social connections as opposed to expanding their knowledge - but Namjoon was a sponge and he needed information and to be surrounded by intellectuals like him, otherwise he would probably mentally and emotionally collapse in on himself. 

After five says of bliss, Namjoon deems his new school a perfect fit for him and his exceptional mental capacity. He almost struggled in his last Math class, and that was more action than he’d had in years. The only class he has yet to be reintroduced to is Chemistry, a class he had always managed to fall asleep in back in his old school. His teacher would drone on and on about the importants of the periodic system - as if Namjoon hadn’t already memorised the entire table and it’s many elements in middle school. Now, though, he was hoping he could actually learn something that he didn’t already know.

He walks into his first Chemistry lab five minutes early, even before his teacher shows up. He takes a seat and pulls out his textbook and notepad, waiting paitiently for the rest of his classmates to arrive. And then, they do. 

Twenty minutes in and Namjoon’s eyes feel as though they are about to bulge out of his skull. 

The large classroom is booming with shouting, cackling and… A lot of moaning. Namjoon has never heard the word ‘daddy’ used in sexual context so many times in one setting in his entire life. It’s like he entered a completely different country - let alone a different school. There are thirteen students in his class, including him, and not one of them is listening to the teacher, who hasn’t acknowledged Namjoon once. He hasn’t even taken register. What the fuck is happening? 

The shorter boy sitting to his left stops running his hands through the hair of the kid sitting beside him (Namjoon assumes it’s his boyfriend?) and seems to finally realise that someone he has never seen before is sitting right next to him. 

“Oh, shit - hey, man!” His voice is rough and pitched higher than you would expect, considering the way he looks. His sleeves are short to show off his large arms and his tie has been pulled loose, leaving the hollow of his thick neck exposed. “Honestly, I didn’t even see you - what’s your name?” 

Namjoon glances to the boy this one was all over only seconds ago, who seems disinterested in the new conversation and has turned to - an iPad? In Chemistry? 

“Uh… Namjoon. My name's Namjoon.” He finally replies, sliding his eyes back to the boy beside him who is now a lot closer to him than he was just a moment ago. His eyes are bright with the wide, cat-like grin he now has on his face. He nods his head eagerly, grabbing Namjoon’s hand from where it was placed on top of his desk and forcibly shakes it in greeting. 

“I’m Jackson, welcome to your new favourite period. Hold on a sec, would you?” The boy - Jackson - lifts himself up onto his knees in his chair and cups his mouth with his hands, bellowing across the room: “GUYS, WE GOT A NEW KID AND HIS NAME'S NAMJOON AND HE’S HOT AS FUCK, THE DIBS START NOW!”

Namjoon’s eyes widen even more - somehow - in horror at Jackson’s words. The eleven remaining students all seem to dimmer down for a moment, turning their attention to the new kid, every single one of them with different expressions of interest. The teacher is the first to stand up and do something about him, though, exclaiming a quiet ‘fuck’ which makes the small-framed, brunette boy in front of him smirk wickedly. 

“I apologise for not introducing myself-“ The teacher comes over to his desk, standing in front of Namjoon with a small and polite smile. “I’m Park Jinyoung, nice to meet you. I’ll be your Chemistry lab teacher for the duration of your time here. Your name’s Namjoon?” 

Namjoon nods his head shallowly, narrowing his eyes a little at Park Jinyoung’s (no honourifics, really?) obviously scripted introduction. “Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you, too. Uh — I didn’t catch most of what you were explaining earlier, so…” 

The kid to Namjoon’s right snorts to himself, lifting his sweater-sleeved hand to his mouth to cover the rest of the small giggles that he emits. His hair is a cotton-candy pink - which has to be against dress code - he’s small and he hasn’t so much as taken a glimpse at his desk-mate since he entered the room. Apparently the phone in his hand is much more interesting than the new kid. 

Park Jinyoung makes a face at the smaller boy before turning back to Namjoon with more indifference than he had five seconds ago. “Yeah, you’ll get used to that. Go home tonight and check your student email, I’ll have sent over today’s presentation and you can do the work in your own time. I don’t set any extra homework, so you should be fine. I’ve seen your grades - you don’t even need to be here to pass my class.” And with that, he walks away again, back to the brunette who now has his tongue bitten between his teeth to hide his growing sneer. 

The rest of the students still have their bodies turned towards the second row, where Namjoon sits, growing a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many… Large personalities. 

But - after what felt like minutes but the clock on the wall tells him was actually just around ten seconds of silence - the white-blonde boy in the very corner of the back of the room calls out in all seriousness: “Okay, Jinyoung-hyung, listen, would you rather suck ten dicks at one time or suck one dick ten times?”

 

—  


 

The next two weeks go by just like the first. Namjoon studies hard and keeps his head down in all of his classes, but as soon as he enters that Chemistry lab, it’s like he’s entered a time warp and has been put into a different school altogether. 

Park Jinyoung is his ‘teacher’ (it feels wrong thinking that, let along calling him it) and for the first 30 minutes of each class, he tries. He really tries his best. But eventually he gives up and either joins in on the class conversation, adding his own innuendo here and there - or, he takes to his desk and sits on his computer, drafting up plans for the other classes he teaches. Namjoon assumes that none of them are anything like this one. Jinyoung usually gives up on this too, though, when Mark Tuan (the American/Taiwanese kid that seems to gravitate towards the front of the class, even though his seat is at the very back) grabs his attention and holds it for the remainder of the period. 

There are thirteen of them in his class, but with all of their mixed personalities thrown in a room together, it feels like a hundred. Namjoon doesn’t know where he can contribute, or even if he should. Jackson talks his ear off and the younger boys all seem to like him well enough, but his jokes fall flat and he doesn’t think he can call Jinyoung - or anyone, for that matter - his ‘daddy’ like the majority of the class seem to do. He feels like maybe this wasn’t the right decision - maybe he should ask to be transferred to another class, where he can actually study and get work done at school instead of at home. That is, until he meets the eyes of a tall blonde who enters their class at the end of the second week. He had heard his name shouted across the room a few times in the last few days, all mentioning how things ‘aren’t the same’ without — Seokjin. 

He doesn’t speak to the older boy for the duration of the period, but he glances behind him where Seokjin sits every now and again, two rows back. Seokjin will either be bickering with his desk companion, Jeongguk (loudly and animatedly - Namjoon will never get that laugh out of his head). Or, he’ll be cracking the most inexplicably obnoxious, god-awful puns that only make the rest of the class groan in annoyance - except for the pink-haired Jimin (who is barely able to contain himself) and Namjoon, who really should not be laughing. It’s not funny. 

Hoseok, the auburn-haired boy with the gravelly voice who likes to make some pretty fucking odd sound effects when the group gets lively enough, invites Namjoon to sit with him the next time they have a double period and while Jackson pouts the whole time afterwards, Namjoon agrees. Hoseok’s table is at the back of the room. Directly behind Seokjin. 

 

— 

 

The week goes by and the promised double period comes around quicker than Namjoon anticipated. Hoseok leads him to the back of the room as soon as the final bell rings, sitting him down before leaning in close. The wiry boy grins, showing his white teeth and he states then that he needs to fill Namjoon in on the rest of the class and give him the ‘tea’ (Namjoon has never heard this word being said with this particular context outside of Twitter). The next two hours are - as Hoseok promised - a very much-needed (if slightly gossipy) introduction on the rest of his classmates: 

Yoongi is a stubborn but cool-headed rich kid that likes to challenge everyone on what they say. If someone makes a statement about anything - anything at all - Yoongi will follow it up with an argument on why they are completely and utterly wrong. And nine times out of ten, he will win said argument. Despite his cocky attitude, he’s a class favourite - even Jinyoung likes him enough to acknowledge his presence. 

Yoongi and Jimin are texting, constantly. They never stop. It’s apparently a thing. The most common topic of conversation is dirty talk - which is evidently the main reason why one of them will always eventually get up and ask for a bathroom pass from Jinyoung, who gives it away without even glancing at them. 

Taehyung sits on the opposite end of the room with Yugyeom and Bambam, but he’ll pick up his chair at the beginning of every class and move to sit on the end of Jeongguk’s table (that is, if Jeongguk hasn’t moved himself already). 

Yugyeom likes to sing to himself - in various tones and volumes - when the class has dissolved into it’s natural state of disarray. If he’s not singing, he’s picking on someone (that ‘someone’ being almost always Jaebum), and if he’s not picking on someone, he’s feeling up his boyfriend Bambam until the latter’s fake moans are a little too real. 

Bambam (whose real name has never been uttered inside the school’s walls) is the most obnoxious out of everyone in the class - which is a major fucking feat. He sings (badly), moans (loudly) and calls everyone and their mother ‘daddy’. He has a fascination with just about everyone in the class and will talk off everyone’s ears until they forcibly shut him up by locking him outside of the classroom. Jinyoung always throws Yugyeom out with him. 

Jeongguk is apparently the youngest? Hoseok says no one really knows for sure, because he refuses to tell anyone and has sworn Jinyoung to secrecy. The only person who knows how old he really is, is Taehyung - and so because of this, everyone just assumes he’s the youngest out of them all, and Jeongguk seems to be more than okay with that. He comes into each class silently and calmly, but his conversations with Seokjin always dissolve into playful arguments that has the entire class in hysterics. He also likes to touch Taehyung a little too much.

Hoseok says that everyone calls the four of them ‘the kids’ because they’re 1. the youngest of the fourteen of them and 2. the most childish - go figure. Hoseok would lump Seokjin in with this group, but apparently his very broad shoulders and very fuckable exterior would make calling him a ‘kid’ feel a little too dirty. Namjoon can understand this sentiment completely. 

Youngjae is the class pet. Hoseok calls him ‘one-hundred and ten percent too sweet for this group of sex addicts’, but apparently they would never get rid of him, even if they could. He’ll usually stay away from the more explicitly sexual innuendoes, but he’ll sing and laugh and poke fun at the others for being ‘such horny bastards’.

Jaebum is Jackson’s boyfriend of three years and they are inseparable. How, exactly, Namjoon would never be able to guess on his own. Jaebum is loud-spoken and cold to the majority of the class, only really contributing to the discussion when Yugyeom runs his mouth in his direction. Jackson is by far the nicest person Namjoon has ever met. Hoseok says that he ‘likes to hype the kids up’ - which is obvious, now that Namjoon has it brought to his attention. So, how the two of them have managed to stay together for this long, he really isn’t too sure. That doesn’t stop him from noticing the way that Jaebum’s demeanor completely changes when Jackson’s attention focuses on him - Jaebum’s hands will find his, his smile will reach his eyes and his laugh will echo throughout the room. Hoseok aptly deems them as ‘the grossest motherfuckers you will ever witness tongueing in the hallway’.

And, finally, Hoseok points to Mark Tuan, who is very clearly (to absolutely everyone) fucking Park Jinyoung on the dl. He flirts with him every five minutes and Jinyoung flirts back. On occasion, Mark will ‘somehow’ end up sitting on Jinyoung’s desk and Jinyoung’s hands will ‘somehow’ find their way to Mark’s knees. Hoseok tells him it’s okay, though, because Mark’s dad is ‘Papa Tuan’ (the schools top fund donator, apparently) and everyone just lets them do whatever the hell they want with each other. Namjoon decides to stay far, far away from that mess. 

Namjoon’s place in this class slowly starts to cement itself as he gets to know them all better, one by one. He talks to Yoongi pretty regularly once the older boy deemed him smart enough to have an enjoyable discussion with from time to time, and ‘the kids’ are able to bring him into every class conversation out of curiosity on what Namjoon will bring to the table. 

A month in, Namjoon still hasn’t gathered up enough courage to talk to Seokjin, who keeps meeting his gaze whenever he turns around to get another eyeful of him. Something about him is intimidating, like Seokjin knows what he’s thinking. 

Namjoon hopes, for both their sakes, that no one in this class can read minds. Fantasising about his hyung naked isn’t something he needs screeched across the classroom. However, maybe in a couple of months time, he won’t need to fantasise…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "October comes quickly and Namjoon starts to settle into his new school pretty comfortably. His parents want him to major in Computer Science once he graduates and he most definitely is not opposed to this, either - this also means that they could not give less of a fuck about what grades he gets in Chemistry. Which is good, all things considered."
> 
> One month in and Namjoon lets his classmates get to know him a little better.

October comes quickly and Namjoon starts to settle into his new school pretty comfortably. His parents want him to major in Computer Science once he graduates and he most definitely is not opposed to this, either - this also means that they could not give less of a fuck about what grades he gets in Chemistry. Which is good, all things considered.

His Chemistry lab is evenly spread about between his two-week alternating timetable - on Week A, he only has Chemistry on Thursdays for a double period, but on Week B, he has it for an hour on Monday, Tuesday and Friday. So it’s needless to say that he gets a lot of time to get to know his incessantly rowdy classmates.

—

On Tuesday the 18th of October, Namjoon is sat at his usual spot in between Jackson and Jimin, the former who has turned his chair sideways so that he can lean back against his boyfriend - Jaebum’s - chest while he talks to Youngjae who sits in the row behind him. Jimin is in his usual set up; phone in hand, oversized and against-dress-code sweater brought up to his neck so he can hide his small smile into the fabric. Whatever Yoongi is texting him today is making him blush all the way up to his ears, and with his pastel pink hair, it makes him look like a strawberry mochi.

“Daddy, can you grab my pen for me? I dropped it by your desk.” Hoseok practically purrs in Jinyoung’s direction, resting his chin on his hands. This is a consistent occurrence in this class - someone will always eventually divert away from their individual conversations so that they can make a daddy joke towards someone else in the room. Most of the time, it’s directed at Jinyoung.

“Get it yourself. I’m not your slave.” Jinyoung replies in a flat, bored voice as he flicks to the next page of the new book he’s reading. A loud, guttural moan cuts its way across the room, Bambam flinging his body backwards over his chair. He runs his hands over his chest down to his thighs before catching Hoseok’s gaze.

“I’ll be your slave, daddy. Will you stick in my ass after class?” He says all of this through a high, ear-splitting whine that makes half the class wince. Hoseok just leans over his desk to get a better look at the younger boy, winking at him and miming taking off his school tie.

“We’ll see how good you are for the rest of this class, big boy.” At this, Namjoon very nearly slams his head against his desk, but he knows it’s all a joke and that Yugyeom would probably gnaw off all of Hoseok’s fingers (no sexual innuendo intended) if he ever actually touched Bambam.

Mark stands up then, gathering his things and moving around Namjoon and Jimin’s desk to get to the front of the room. “You totally set yourself up for that one.” The brunette jumps up onto Jinyoung’s desk (he’s small enough to fit in the small space between the desktop and the wall) and the older man closes his book, sighing in resignation.

“Who told you you could come up here?”

“Oh, are you not enjoying my presence? That’s okay, I can just leave…” Mark teases, making a show of lifting himself back up off of the desk - but before his feet even reach the floor, Jinyoung has pushed him back with his hands on his chest. He may as well be slotted in between Mark’s legs with how close he is to the brunette. Namjoon’s… Really trying to get used to their situation.

“Yah, Namjoon. Come sit back here.” A cutting voice calls out from the other end of the room. Namjoon turns and meets Yoongi’s eyes, but not before he steals a quick glance at the eldest boy in their class, Seokjin. Even after an entire month of being in the same room as him so often and never having spoken to him once, Namjoon’s attention is still drawn towards the tall blonde.

Instead of letting his mind get away with him - as it has, on many occasions - Namjoon gets up and takes a chair to the end of Yoongi’s desk (which is also Hoseok’s desk, which is also helpfully situated behind Jeongguk and Seokjin. How nice.) “What’s up?” He says by way of greeting at the blue-ish-black haired boy.

“You’re being too quiet again. Just come sit back here from now on, Jimin’s never going to start a conversation with you.” Hoseok says, having turned away from making fuck-me eyes at Bambam. At his words, Jackson pipes up and throws a pencil over in Hoseok’s direction.

“NO! He’s my neighbour, let him live!” Jackson pouts and throws more stationary toward their end of the room, which they just about manage to dodge before Yoongi stands up and flips him the finger.

“Go suck your mommy’s cock, pussy boy.”

Jackson just huffs and turns in Jaebum’s arms, proceeding to complain to him about how ‘no one in this class treats him like their hyung’. Yoongi shakes his head and sits back down, shooting off a text on his phone before bringing his attention back to the younger boy beside him. “Anyway, back to our conversation last week. You hacked into the programme, and then what happened?”

Namjoon picks up where he left off last week, explaining how - during his summer break - he had gotten a couple of freelance coding/hacking jobs that helped him save up a few bucks for himself. One of the jobs was to hack into an elaborate phone tapping programme to stop whichever company it was from listening in on their client’s calls. Apparently it was some escort service or something like that - Namjoon would never ask, though, seeing as it wasn’t any of his business. He was just getting paid to hack.

“So after I got rid of the code that let them listen into the calls - which was a fucking two-day job to find, by the way - I had to block it all off, right? So that they couldn’t just put it back in again. Long story short, after about four cases of Red Bull and at least six all-nighters, I managed it on my own. All of it’s gone - every single piece of code is erased from the system and those fuckers are probably still crying into their cornflakes over it. This shit took me two weeks and I was getting paid by the hour. I’m so going on vacation with all that money.” Namjoon explains all of this pretty dramatically, with the right amount of flair to keep Yoongi and Hoseok (and now Youngjae and the kids) interested. When he’s finished, Yoongi makes an appreciative tilt to his head.

“Not bad. I’m impressed. How much did you make?”

“It was around ten hours a day, so two thousand eight hundred.”

“That’s _it_?” Taehyung joins in, then, scraping his chair over to the end of his own table, next to Yugyeom. “You only made…” He pauses for about three seconds, eyes looking up at the ceiling before they fall back down to stare at Namjoon with incredulity. “Twenty bucks an hour?!”

Namjoon dips his gaze and narrows his eyes at the younger, mousy-brown haired kid. “That’s a lot of money to some people. Don’t start that privilege bullshit with me, smartass.”

“No, no, no - that’s not what I meant, I swear, hyung.” Taehyung gets up then and moves to their table, sitting on top of the desk and bringing his legs up to cross them in front of him. Hoseok rolls his eyes and Yoongi says nothing, just leans out of Taehyung’s way and goes back to his phone, half listening. “What I mean is that… You’re hacking, right? You could get in serious trouble - the company could find out who it was, or the police, or whatever. So… You should be charging way more. For security and secrecy, yeah, but also because you worked your ass off, right? You should charge fifty an hour, and if your hours go past ten a day, you charge them extra for overtime. I could work all of this out for you, hyung. I could draft you a contract template and everything! I’m really good at stuff like this.”

While Taehyung is working his way through this proposition (which Namjoon is starting to appreciate, even if he is struggling to keep up with Taehyung’s fast pace), Jeongguk gets up and comes over to join them all, slotting himself next to Taehyung and resting his chin on his shoulder. “You should tell him about that time you helped Mark’s dad with his new business account. How much did you make doing that?”

Taehyung huffs and waves the question off. “That doesn’t matter - point is, I’ve done this before, and you really need to get someone to look over your numbers next time you take a job. Seriously, if you ever need any help, I’d be happy to, hyung. It’s fun for me, and you’d be making the money you deserve rather than just whatever the company throws at you.” Taehyung turns his smile inward, bringing his lips toward his teeth and puffing air out into his cheeks, making him look younger than he is. Namjoon likes this kid - he hasn’t had a real conversation with him before that didn’t involve innuendo, but he can tell just from the last few minutes that he has a heart of gold.

“Yeah, man, why not. I’ll let you know next time I need that kind of help. Thanks, Taehyung-ah.” The younger boy ducks his head at the use of honourifics and waves the sentiment off once again, knocking his head against Jeongguk’s, who then decides to steer the topic of conversation away from boring business.

“Speaking of helping you out; has anyone been getting your dick wet lately, Namjoon?”

There are various reactions to this invasive question throughout the room. Taehyung’s smile drops and his eyes roll back into his skull; Yoongi tongues his cheek and purses his lips to stop himself from laughing, eyes trained to the screen of his phone; Jaebum and Youngjae both snort at the exact same time; Bambam _howls_  while Yugyeom claps excitedly, suddenly interested in the conversation; Jimin gets out of his seat for once and comes to stand beside Hoseok with an inquisitive smile; Mark and Jinyoung don’t pay any attention to them whatsoever; and, finally, Seokjin turns around. Namjoon does his best to ignore that last part.

“Uh — not… That I’m aware of…” At this, Jeongguk’s grin only widens and his eyebrows furrow in mock-confusion.

“That you’re ‘aware of’? You’re not into somnophilia, are you, hyung? Why wouldn’t you be aware of it?”

“I just meant - no; I haven’t. No one’s been… No. Plus, isn’t that a really straight-guy thing to say? Getting your dick wet?” Namjoon tries to shift the focus away from his non-existent sex life, praying that Seokjin isn’t paying as much attention as the rest of the class seems to be.

Jeongguk pouts and shakes his head, standing up a little straighter so that he can lean against Taehyung, who now has his arms wrapped around the youngest of the two. “Not necessarily. What, you’re saying you’re not straight?” At this, he turns his head slightly to look at Yoongi. “Who had him down as straight? Take them out of the pool, yeah?”

“What pool?!” Namjoon exclaims, eyes darting from Jeongguk to Yoongi and back. “Did you take _bets_  on my sexuality?”

At this, Jimin leans in, palms laid flat against the over-crowded desk. “You know what class you’re in, right, hyung? They all took bets on me and Jin-hyung, too.” The boy contributes, his long, blue sweater practically brushing the backs of his thighs with how oversized it is. Seriously. Dress-code. Why does it even exist?

Yoongi lifts his head, finally, and smirks over at Jimin; “Yeah, and I did not let the two-hundred I got from your particular bet go to waste. I don’t know how everyone but me thought you were even a _little_ bit fucking straight.”

“Yoongi, shut the fuck up, you cheated by getting his mouth on your cock the first week of the semester without telling anybody.” Hoseok retorts, pushing Jimin away from the table. “Get out of here, your five-year-old pastel fashion ass is not an appropriate visual for this kind of conversation.”

Jeongguk and Taehyung mirror their laughs at this, covering their mouths with their hands. Yoongi just shrugs, still smirking to himself and mumbling something that sounds like ‘it’s a nice ass, though’ as Jimin pouts, but dutifully walks away, uninterested in the conversation now that Namjoon has given Jeongguk an answer. Hoseok turns back to Namjoon, too, and leans forward enough so that he can see around Taehyung’s lanky frame. “Back to the topic at hand, please? Namjoon, why have been here for a whole month and still not found a dick to ride, yet? Or an ass to pound - you do you, daddy.”

Taehyung gets up off of the desk and pats Namjoon’s shoulder as he passes him. “Just go along with it, hyung, we’re not going to make fun of you.” At this, Jeongguk makes an affronted face that clearly says ‘speak for yourself’. “Okay - we won’t make fun of you _too much_.” Taehyung supplies once again before going back to his usual spot in front of Yugyeom and Bambam, who are watching the discussion like a couple of vultures.

“I don’t exactly have time to do my school work, homework, personal projects _and_  have sex at the moment while _still_ keeping up with a semi-active social life. What - you’re telling me that all of you have had sex in the last four weeks? Every _single_  one of you?” Namjoon exclaims, absolutely done with this topic of conversation. He knows that it’s not harming him in any way but it’s embarrassing, especially in front of boys that are older than him. And _Jinyoung_ , for that matter. Who is now apparently finally fucking interested in the back of the room and both he and Mark are nodding their heads at his rhetorical question.

As a matter of fact - everyone is nodding.

Namjoon’s gaze sweeps from his side of the room to the other, watching as everyone’s heads bob up and down in affirmation. Even _Youngjae_  is nodding. The only person who isn’t, is —

Well, shit.

Seokjin has now turned his entire body toward Namjoon and is facing him directly, staring at him with a pretty intense gaze. He’s never looked at Namjoon like that before, at least never with his knowledge. As the conversation dies away over a loud _‘but I wanna get fucked this month, too, daddy!’_ from the kid’s side of the room, Namjoon and Seokjin keep their gazes locked.

And, so slowly that anyone else would miss it, Seokjin blinks and shakes his head from one side to the other. No, he hasn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write dksfhsjf
> 
> So far, I think my favourite characters to write from are Hoseok and Taehyung. I'm gonna get to more of GOT7 very soon, however! 
> 
> * I also jotted out a quick seating plan that I'm going to be using as a reference, otherwise it would get so confusing - so let me know if you want me to post a link to that anywhere! 
> 
> ** Tell me if you think there are any warnings/tags I should add as the fic progresses, please! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After a night of restlessness over what had happened in class the day before, Namjoon comes into school with a less-than-positive approach. His eyes won’t stay open during his morning classes (thankfully it’s Wednesday and he doesn’t have Chemistry again for a couple days) and he knows that he looks a mess. He put on some concealer to hide his eyebags when he woke up, but it doesn’t seem to be helping. He really needs to watch some tutorials on how to apply makeup properly. On top of that, all of his teachers so far have pulled him aside to ask if he’s okay - since he’s never usually this out of it - and every time he assures them that he’s perfectly fine; just tired."
> 
> Namjoon spends lunch with 'the kids'. Things get a little intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some allusions to sexual content, but it's nothing graphic. Check the tags!
> 
> My end notes seem to be messing with me so I'm just going to leave my notes up here for the time being.  
> I hope you're enjoying this! I see a lot more people have left kudos than I had anticipated and that's really cool, thanks a lot for taking time to do that. If there any specifics you want to comment on/suggest, please let me now! I love feedback. 
> 
> Once again, I must stress that no one in this fic is under the age of 18.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

After a night of restlessness over what had happened in class the day before, Namjoon comes into school with a less-than-positive approach. His eyes won’t stay open during his morning classes (thankfully it’s Wednesday and he doesn’t have Chemistry again for a couple days) and he knows that he looks a mess. He put on some concealer to hide his eye-bags when he woke up, but it doesn’t seem to be helping. He really needs to watch some tutorials on how to apply makeup properly. On top of that, all of his teachers so far have pulled him aside to ask if he’s okay - since he’s never usually this out of it - and every time he assures them that he’s perfectly fine; just tired.

—

Lunch rolls around at a snails pace (much like Namjoon’s preferred mode of transport today). He thanks every higher power he can think of that this school actually provides it’s students with decent food - at his public school, he would bring in his own box full of kimbap that his mom had made him the night before, and that would have to last him until he got home for dinner. But his new school cooks fresh, homemade meals every day - most of which is Western food, but he can’t complain even a little bit after he puts that first bite of hot, tomato-sauce-covered pasta into his mouth.

So far, Namjoon hasn’t really made any solid connections when it comes to making friends here. Everyone seems to have already settled into their groups from previous years - even the Freshmen know each other, since most of them attended the same private middle schools. He has a table that he gravitates toward most days, sitting beside a couple of boys from his home room who include him in their conversations, but never really ask him how he’s doing. He doesn’t mind this - he has friends back home that he sees on the weekends, but… it’d be nice to actually make a few _real_  friends while he’s here.

When he’s halfway through his lunch and scrolling through Twitter on his phone, disinterested in the current conversation taking place beside him (which involves the words: ‘eating’ and ‘pussy’ in the same context), he feels something shine almost directly in his line of vision… Which isn’t really possible, since - as previously stated - his eyes are cast downward, at his phone. He lifts his head and squints, wondering if the blinds of the cafeteria windows have been opened but - they haven’t. Namjoon frowns and looks around the large, crowded room, but he stops when the light (now even brighter and more intense) beams right into his left eye. He hisses and shields his face with his phone, carefully looking around in the direction in which the light was coming from.

Kim Taehyung is sat at a table in the far left corner of the hall with the biggest, boxiest grin on his face, holding up a small pocket mirror in such a way that it catches the tiniest ray of sunlight coming in from the closed blinds and shines directly into - you guessed it - Namjoon’s fucking eyes. Once Taehyung realises that Namjoon’s figured it out, he drops the mirror and waves over at the older boy, calling out to him across about thirdy heads. “Hyung! Hyung, come sit!”

No one around them bats an eyelash at his outburst, since the hall is so full and so loud that it’s basically white noise at this point. But everyone else on Taehyung’s table hears him and lifts in their seats to look over at who he’s calling to. Yugyeom, Bambam, Jeongguk and Youngjae are all sat clumped together at a table only big enough for four people at the very least, and now Taehyung wants to add Namjoon into the mix for god knows what reason. When the older boy doesn’t immediately get up, Taehyung whines and pushes himself out of his seat, grabbing hold of Youngjae’s shirt collar to pull him along with him. Youngjae seems to protest for about a third of a second before giving up and just following his friend through the maze of the cafeteria.

When they reach Namjoon, Taehyung puts his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, who leans his hip against the table. “Hyung, would you come sit with us? You look really bored and we wanna get your commentary on the current Mark-and-Jinyoung situation.” Taehyung asks sweetly, resting his head on Youngjae’s shoulder. This kid is the most affectionate person Namjoon has ever met. He knows skinship is a thing, but god damn.

“What Mark-and-Jinyoung situation?” Namjoon responds, already feeling himself giving into the temptation of getting to sit with people he likes and actually talk to them about something _other_  than how wet they can get a girl in the least amount of time.

“You’ll have to come sit with us to find out, now, won’t you?” Youngjae adds, flicking Namjoon’s temple with his finger. Namjoon half-heartedly swats his hand away and puts his cutlery on his plate, standing up to look over at the kid’s table to see if there’s any room for his tray.

“Don’t worry about that, hyung, we have food over there. Just bring your water. Come on, or you’ll miss it!” Taehyung tugs on Namjoon’s sleeve like a toddler and pouts until the oldest of the three just sighs and nods, hesitating just a moment longer before he grabs his bottle of water and leaves his tray for the others at his table to deal with. One of them sends him the stink-eye as he walks away, but he figures that if this lunch goes well, he’ll have new people to sit with from now on.

They get to the small table and now Namjoon can see why they all seem to fit. Bambam is sat across Yugyeom’s lap with his arms snaked around his boyfriend’s neck, long fingers running through his black hair. All the while, Jeongguk is now sat in Taehyung’s unoccupied chair, the latter of which just hops up on the table and sits himself in front of Jeongguk, who tucks himself in so he can drape himself across the taller boy’s thighs. It’s a mess of fabric and limbs and if he were a complete outsider, Namjoon would find the visual a little uncomfortable - but he’s used to a much higher level of PDA from the group of boys at this point.

Youngjae pulls a chair round so that Namjoon has a clearer view of the cafeteria and he leans in so that he can point across to something in the middle of the hall. “Look - Mark’s there at the hyung’s table. See him?” Namjoon does - he sees all four of the other boys, too. Sat alone at a table big enough to seat ten are Hoseok, Jackson, Jaebum, Mark and - as luck would have it - the ever-intriguing, Kim Seokjin. All of them but one have their heads bent over their desks, either reading from a textbook, flicking through their class notes, or tapping away at their expensive laptops. Jackson and Jaebum share a computer between them, the former ducking low enough that his red-headed boyfriend can slot himself behind him and read over Jackson’s head. Hoseok was right - they really are the grossest fucking couple he’s ever seen.

Mark is the only one of the five who has his attention drawn toward something other than studying during his lunch break. His tongue is caught between his canines and he’s staring at a point at the other end of the room, near the doors of the cafeteria. Namjoon follows his gaze and finds Park Jinyoung sitting amongst a handful of other teachers, his temple resting against his palm as he stares right back at the younger brunette boy. At first glace, they seem to be doing nothing but that; gazing longingly into each other’s eyes. Namjoon sees this every time they have Chemistry together, so why is it so special today?

“I don’t get what I’m looking at… They’re eye-fucking each other, so what?” Namjoon exclaims, turning his head toward Youngjae, who’s shaking his head in disapproval at something other than Namjoon’s words. Jeongguk leans around Taehyung’s torso to direct his reply at the older boy.

“Look at the way Mark’s sitting. Notice anything?” At this, Namjoon looks again, sliding his gaze down Mark’s slender form. To anyone who’s just glancing, he just seems as though he’s simply day-dreaming dazedly off into open space, but now that Namjoon is actually looking for something, he can see what he was missing before. Mark has his backpack placed over his lap, covering his crotch, and he’s very slowly grinding his ass down against his chair. Namjoon’s eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn’t stop looking.

“Is he… Is he humping his bag? In the _cafeteria_?” He exclaims, turning away to gauge the other boys’ reactions. Bambam now has his tongue down Yugyeom’s throat, so those two are out of the loop for now. Youngjae has covered his entire face with his hands (but he’s peeking through his fingers, so what good is it doing, really?) and Taehyung and Jeongguk are snickering, eyes trained on both of the men under scrutiny.

“See, that’s what we’re debating and why we needed another opinion,” Jeongguk starts, shoving Taehyung sideways a little so that he doesn’t have to crane his neck around him to see Namjoon. “Taehyung thinks he’s just getting off with his backpack — but I think there’s something else.” The youngest boy turns his head to the middle of the room again and licks his lips, his hand coming up to take hold of Taehyung’s wrist. (Namjoon still isn’t entirely sure if these two are dating or not. He’ll have to ask, sometime, when he’s not sweating over the prospect of his hyung getting off in the _school’s cafeteria, for fuck sake_.)

“Something else like what? What else could he possibly be doing under that table?” Namjoon asks, incredulity written all over his face, his brows furrowing and mouth quirking up in such a way that his dimples show. Taehyung giggles and pokes one of them with a quiet little ‘boop!’.

Jeongguk pulls Taehyung’s hand back at Namjoon’s glare and carries on. “Hyung, have you never heard of a buttplug? Or a _vibrator_?” He teases, raising a dark eyebrow. Yugyeom pulls away from Bambam’s lips with a wet smack and joins in the conversation, looking a little worse for wear with his now-mussed up hair and bruised lips.

“Or a vibrating buttplug — those things will _kill_  you.” The tall, black-haired boy supplies, his almond shaped eyes widening before turning up to look back at his boyfriend. “Don’t get any ideas, okay?”

Bambam rumbles out a laugh and buries his face in Yugyeom’s pale neck, shaking his head. “No promises.”

Youngjae moves his hands away, then, and with a slightly nauseas expression, he says; “I’m not the kind of guy who would say no to most sexual experimentation but… I am never sticking a plug anywhere near my butt. Never ever.”

While they’re discussing the ins and outs of… Various different toys that Mark could potentially have stuck up his ass, they get a little distracted and only Yugyeom sees it first when the hyung in question

jumps out of his seat. “Guys, look —“ He stage-whispers, pointing over at Mark, who is now gathering his things with his back turned to their table. Once all of his things are put away, he turns again, and that’s when they all notice the red flush that’s made it’s way from his cheeks and all the way down to his neck. With just how violent the blush looks, Namjoon would bet all of his summer’s savings that it goes way beyond his shirt collar, too. The boy looks thoroughly _fucked_.

On top of all this, Mark is covering his crotch with his backpack as he starts to walk out of the room with his head ducked, timidly avoiding any prying eyes. He’s lucky that nobody else seems to be paying attention to him apart from their table, Hoseok (who has a toothy, shit-eating grin on his face as he quietly applauds to himself over the entire situation, apparently) and Jinyoung, who is tonguing his cheek as he rakes his eyes up and down Mark’s body, eyes following the brunette as he scurries out of the hall.

“Well, Jinyoung clearly won that particular duel.” Taehyung provides, turning his attention away from the scene to lean down and wrap his arms around Jeongguk’s head, who mumbles against his chest something that sounds like; ‘can you not.’

“Where do you think he went?” Namjoon asks, curious as to where Mark thinks he can hide with an erection big enough to feel the need to hide under a backpack.

“Either the cum closet or the bathroom — probably the bathroom, though, the cum closet hasn’t been cleared out in a while.” Bambam suggests, and Namjoon isn’t even going to _ask_  about what the fuck he means by the ‘cum closet’. He just hopes he never has to stumble across - or _into_  it - any time soon.

—

Without any sexcapades to focus their attention on now that Mark has left, the group all fall into new conversations between them - all the while keeping a close eye on Jinyoung, who seems to have taken an sudden interest in his phone. Taehyung has moved to stand behind Jeongguk so that his back isn’t turned to the rest of them, but he has his long arms wound over the dark brunette boy’s shoulders, toying with the buttons of his shirt. “I was thinking about the conversation we were all having yesterday, hyung. And I was wondering, like… Do you have your eyes on anyone? Anyone peaked your interest? Since we all know you haven’t been getting any action since you transferred.”

And just like that, both separate conversations die around the table, just like they did the day before. Bambam and Yugyeom have stopped mumbling dirty nothings to each other and are now focusing all of their attention on Namjoon, while Youngjae - who was just explaining how long Jinyoung and Mark have been in this ’situation’ together for (since Mark’s Sophomore year, when Jinyoung first got his job, legend has it) - grins a little too excitedly and playfully slaps Namjoon’s shoulder. “Yeah, Namjoon, who are you planning on courting out of all the boys here?”

The eldest of the table sighs dejectedly, letting his eyes fall away from their group for a moment to look over at the hyungs again. “No one, honestly, I just —“ His words die in his throat when he sees Seokjin. The blonde is sat with his head leaning against his arm, writing something out in his notebook. With the way his body is angled, the small rays of light cutting through the windows make his skin look more tanned than usual - giving his profile more of a golden glow than it does under the white fluorescent lights in their usual setting. His eyes are hooded and his thick lashes flutter every now and again when he has to blink a little harder than most people would - he must wear contacts…

Namjoon hears someone clear their throat beside him and he’s immediately snatched out of his train of thought. He turns quickly and looks up at Taehyung, who’s eyes are wide, but his mouth is pulled into an all-to-knowing smirk. “You just… What?”

“I just got here, is all…” Namjoon finishes off his earlier sentiment and looks down at his lap, a small, warm flush making it’s way to his full cheeks. All of the boys share a glance, and Jeongguk tilts his head toward the hyung’s table, indicating that he saw it, too.

“Hyung. You know Jin’s single, right?” Yugyeom declares after the other four all silently gestured that he should take this one for now. “And he’s the nicest guy we know - and uh, he hasn’t exactly been getting laid much lately, either, as far as I know. Maybe you could ask him out sometime?” After his suggestion, Taehyung slowly ducks behind Jeongguk so that he can’t see Namjoon’s immediate reaction, too worried that it’ll be negative, or something.

“Do you even think he’d want to? I mean - with me. He’s older than me, you know.” Namjoon asks, so quietly that Yugyeom has to lean forward to hear him, effectively moving Bambam with him who now has to cling onto his boyfriend in fear of falling on his ass.

“Of course, hyung! You’re so hot, are you kidding? He’s not blind _or_  stupid.” Taehyung pops up and interjects, then. Jeongguk tilts his head back and presses a light kiss to Taehyung’s chin in appreciation of his encouraging words. But Namjoon still feels wrong talking about this. He’s never had a real conversation with the older boy - how does he know if Seokjin even likes him as a _friend_?

Sensing his reluctance, Jeongguk leans forward over Youngjae and places his hand on Namjoon’s forearm to get his attention. Once he’s looking directly into the brunette’s eyes, Jeongguk’s lips twitch up into a challenging smirk. “Don’t worry, hyung. You don’t have to do anything. Leave it to us, okay?”

Namjoon goes to open his mouth and protest - _immediately_ \- but then, as if time itself were against him, the bell rings for next period. The younger boys all jump up and grab their things and walk away with only so much as a ‘see you tomorrow, hyung!’. The only one who lingers behind is Taehyung, who just gives Namjoon a reassuring nod before he takes Jeongguk’s hand and follows him out of the cafeteria.

Namjoon just sits for a minute, wondering how the fuck he got himself into this, and what the _fuck_ is going to happen now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friday rolls around quickly and after the whole mess that occurred on Wednesday afternoon, Namjoon has successfully gotten himself back into the head space he was in when he first arrived at his new school. He doesn’t think about Seokjin when he’s in his classes and he saves any… compromising fantasies for when he’s alone (in his shower) at home. That way, he can go to bed at a reasonable time and stop staying up so late, thinking about his hyung until the sun breaks through his curtains."
> 
> Class starts, but Seokjin and Jimin arrive late, and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some violence, but it's very light, quick and not graphic at all. It's high school, I can't exactly murder anyone, unfortunately (I'm looking at you, Bambam). 
> 
> *This chapter is also a little angsty, but it's all for fun~ If you feel like I left it pretty open - you're right! I'll be going more into this in later chapters, don't you worry. 
> 
> ** Thanks again for all your kudos and comments, guys, I really do appreciate the effort. :)

Friday rolls around quickly and after the whole mess that occurred on Wednesday afternoon, Namjoon has successfully gotten himself back into the head space he was in when he first arrived at his new school. He doesn’t think about Seokjin when he’s in his classes and he saves any… compromising fantasies for when he’s alone (in his shower) at home. That way, he can go to bed at a reasonable time and stop staying up so late, thinking about his hyung until the sun breaks through his curtains, like he did on Tuesday night.

He has a Chemistry lab first thing on Friday morning, so Namjoon gets in as early as possible so that he has a little time to work on a few of his notes from this week’s presentations (that he opened and scrolled through on Wednesday night, with an apology from Jinyoung for getting them both to him so late). He figures if he doesn’t get at least some of them done in class today, he’ll have to visit the library after school or during his lunch break - which is fine, he really wouldn’t mind, but it’s Friday. After the week he’s had, Namjoon really just wants to go out with his friends from home and get high, or something. Maybe he could even invite the kids to see if they’d like to come down to his part of town and hang out…

Since he skipped homeroom to come straight to his Chemistry classroom, he has about fifteen minutes to himself to just jot down whatever he can in complete silence. It’s weird; being in this empty room, all alone, with no one moaning right behind him or squealing out ‘daddy, fuck me!’ across the tables makes Namjoon’s skin crawl. He almost ( _almost_ ) sighs in relief when Jinyoung finally shows up, an ice cold Americano in his hand.

“Hey, Namjoon - sorry about those emails.” The older man greets, going straight over to his desk to set up today’s class presentation - which will be ignored and abandoned once the rest of the students show up.

“It’s cool, I’ve gone through most of them already.” At this, Jinyoung just nods appreciatively and then the bell rings, ultimately ending any conversation they could carry on from there. Because - mere seconds later - Hoseok and Youngjae walk in together, laughing (deafeningly) about something they just witnessed in homeroom. All Namjoon can grasp between their wheezing is that it had something to do with milk. Namjoon decides not to ask in fear of milk being ruined for him, forever.

After these two have entered and taken their usual seats on one side of the room, Jackson, Taehyung and Bambam walk in one after the other, all of them looking a little odd without their second halves. Namjoon doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jackson without Jaebum right beside him. It’s disorienting.

“Namjoon-hyung!” Taehyung exclaims, hopping straight over to the older boy’s table in such a way that it makes him look like a hyperactive cub. “I was just thinking about you! Don’t you think it’d be cool if we dyed your hair?”

Namjoon moves back a little when Taehyung leans right over his desk and takes a strand of his hyung’s hair in between his forefinger and thumb. “My hair? Uh - I mean -“ As he’s trying to figure out how to reply to this abrupt question, Jeongguk and Yugyeom walk through one of the doors together. “I’ve honestly never even thought about it, Tae.”

“Well, we should. I think I might dye mine, too. Brown is so _boring_ , you know? I wanted pink - like Jiminie’s - but Jeongguk-ah won’t let me. So maybe red or blonde. I think purple would look good on you, hyung, what do you think?” Taehyung rambles, now crouching in front of Namjoon’s desk so he can rest his chin on his hands and look up at the older boy, who is really trying to keep up. How can he talk this fast so early in the morning?

Jeongguk comes over and tugs Taehyung up with his hands slotted under his arms. “How much caffeine did you have this morning?” He asks, quickly nodding a ‘hey’ in Namjoon’s direction. Namjoon nods back and responds to Taehyung’s eager, questioning gaze.

“I’ll think about it, okay? Come back to me when you’re not about to buzz out of your skin.” He says through an amused smile, watching as Jeongguk pulls Taehyung away as he calls out an excited ‘yes, hyung! Thank you, hyung!’.

With a fond shake of his head, Namjoon goes back to writing his notes. Soon enough, the rest of the class files in one by one and the room falls into it’s usual state of noise and disarray. The only two who haven’t arrived yet are Jimin and Seokjin - which isn’t that odd, as the two are pretty close, but it’s unusual for either of them to be so late.

Yoongi is sat at the back corner of the room with his phone in his hand, as usual - but when he came in, he didn’t say hi to anybody and walked past Namjoon without so much as a glimpse. He and Yoongi have gotten more familiar with each other over the past few weeks and have even made plans to go to an underground gig together sometime over the upcoming holidays. So it leaves Namjoon a little unsettled when he sees how out of it Yoongi looks. He figures he’ll leave it alone, for now.

Mark sits behind him and the oldest boy in the class is currently under a lot of scrutiny from the younger three that are all sat around him. Bambam has his body draped over his desk so that he can whisper something into Mark’s ear, making the brunette blush and wind his body around to stare at the white-haired boy in perplexity. “You saw that?!” He squaks, making Taehyung, Yugyeom and Bambam let out various shouts of laughter. Namjoon turns away quickly before the older boy can notice him listening in - but, really, it wouldn’t matter either way, since everyone now has their attention drawn to Mark’s side of the room. Everyone, including Jinyoung.

Mark senses that he’s being watched and before the kids can prod him further, he gets up and goes to the front of the room, sitting down on Jinyoung’s desk and pulling the black-haired man closer to him with a quiet groan. Namjoon’s pretty sure he hears Mark say something like ‘get me out of here’ against Jinyoung’s shoulder - the eldest of the two looking pretty fucking entertained by all of this.

 

—

 

It’s been almost thirty-five minutes since the final bell rang, and it’s just then that the door swings open and a disgruntled Jimin finally walks into the room. He looks _exhausted_. His pink hair is unstyled and mussed up in odd sections, making various strands stick out, and he’s wearing the same over-sized, knitted, brown cardigan that he had on just yesterday. If he were anyone else, this wouldn’t phase Namjoon, but Jimin clearly takes pride in the way he looks when he comes to school and this is the first time that he’s seeing him in such a shabby state. On top of all of this, he’s wearing thick, black glasses. Namjoon didn’t even know he wore contacts. The younger boy looks tired and pissed off and just about ready to get up and go home, but he silently walks over his place beside Namjoon and takes out his notebook — not his phone.

When Jimin had come in, Namjoon had almost missed it when Seokjin slipped through the door behind him. He looks up at the blonde, now, who is frowning at the pink-haired boy before him, looking as though he’s debating whether or not to leave Jimin be and just go to his own seat or if he should stay with him. Feeling Namjoon’s eyes on him, Seokjin turns his head toward the brunette and tilts his head a little toward him in greeting, smiling timidly. Namjoon feels the back of his neck heat up at the attention, but he smiles back - a little too enthusiastically, apparently, since Seokjin’s smile widens when he sees Namjoon’s dimples appear.

Seokjin eventually ducks his head and walks to his spot beside Jeongguk, who is frowning in confusion over at Jimin and looking between him and Yoongi. Namjoon isn’t sure what’s going on - it feels like he’s missed something, and he probably has. Instead of dwelling on it, he turns back to his notes once again, since the room seems to have gone a little quieter than usual at Jimin and Seokjin’s entrance.

Namjoon can hear something vibrating - loudly - beside him. He checks his own phone and sees that there are no notifications, so he assumes that it must be Jimin’s, but because it’s loud enough for the people behind him to hear, Yugyeom pipes up with a snort. “Mark, I think you left your toys over here, I can hear vibrating.”

“It’s not him, it’s me.” Jimin says - to everyone’s surprise - in a quiet, despondent voice. “Just ignore it.” He says this without taking his eyes off of his textbook (which he doesn’t actually seem to be reading, from what Namjoon can tell). At his words, Yoongi throws his phone onto his desk so forcefully that Jackson jumps away from where he was mumbling something to Jaebum, who turns around to glare at Yoongi.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Jaebum yells, but Jackson stops him from saying anything more by putting a hand over his mouth.

“Leave it, okay?” Jackson warns, turning Jaebum’s head back toward him with a finger on his chin. Yoongi ignores all of this in favour of getting up out of his chair and walking around his desk. Hoseok tries to tug at his sleeve to stop him, but the older of the two just shrugs out of his reach. The room is so eerily quiet as all of this is happening with no one wanting to miss anything, as if they were watching some reality TV show as opposed to their classmates and friends.

With a hand running through his hair, Yoongi strides over to Namjoon and Jimin’s table, walking around the desk until he’s right beside Jimin’s chair. He crouches down - much like Taehyung had earlier - until he’s looking up at Jimin through his thick black/blue bangs. When he speaks, it’s soft and low, so much so that Namjoon has to strain to eavesdrop. “Look, I’m sorry. Okay? It wasn’t meant to be like that — I didn’t want to have to do that to you.” Namjoon has no idea what the fuck he’s talking about, but he can’t help his curiosity and so he keeps listening.

At his words, Jimin scoffs and shakes his head, his glasses sliding down his nose. He pushes them back up with his middle finger, not turning his head toward the older boy even once. “Go away, Yoongi. I’m not in the mood.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Would look at me, please? This is stupid, Jimin, it’s not like it was my fault.” Yoongi argues, lifting his hand up to touch Jimin’s knuckles but the younger boy pulls his hand away quickly, as if he’s been shocked.

“I mean it, Yoongi. Fuck off right now.” Jimin’s voice has turned sharp and cold, but it’s also unsteady, like he’s just barely stopping it from cracking. He pushes his glasses up again and this time his hand is shaking. Namjoon turns his head a little more toward the scene, eyebrows furrowing with worry. He can see how hard Jimin is straining to keep his jaw locked and how his eyes are completely focused on a spot on their shared desk, never once daring to look to his right. Namjoon has never seen Jimin like this - he looks terrified.

“Jimin, are you —“ Namjoon starts, softly, quietly, not wanting to intervene but feeling as though Jimin will break if he doesn’t.

“Don’t.” A voice says, suddenly. Behind Namjoon, Jeongguk has appeared at their desk without him noticing at all and he goes to respond before he realises that Jeongguk isn’t actually talking to him. He’s talking to Yoongi. “Get away from him.”

Jeongguk’s eyes look menacing as he stares Yoongi down. The older boy gets up then, narrowing his gaze at the boy. “This doesn’t concern you, maknae.” He says, glancing back down at Jimin, who has now closed his eyes and is breathing in deeply. When Yoongi looks back to Jeongguk, Namjoon leans toward Jimin again.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to get someone?” He whispers to the pink-haired boy while the other two move toward each other. Jimin shakes his head and swallows thickly, making his adam’s apple bob up and down. He opens his eyes again and they’re wet with unshed tears, but he leaves his glasses on to stop anyone else from noticing. “Jimin —“ Namjoon starts again, but Jeongguk has moved closer to Yoongi and has shoved him backwards, effectively ending every sentence Namjoon could have started.

“I said to get away from him. Or are you suddenly deaf _and_ a fucking idiot, now, too?” Jeongguk snaps, close enough to Yoongi now that if he moved any closer, their foreheads would knock together.

“You really don’t wanna go there with me today, Jeongguk.” Yoongi responds, shoving the boy back a step.

After this, things happen really quickly. Jeongguk doesn’t take well to being pushed and so he pushes back _harder_ ; so hard that Yoongi is launched backwards and hits the wall of the classroom, his head knocking back against the brick with a loud ‘smack’. This only riles him up more, and he rushes back to Jeongguk, lifting his fist and punching him in the nose with a grunt. Everyone gets up out of their chairs, then, and Jimin just stares at the scene, the tears falling from his eyes and down to his chin.

Namjoon runs around his chair since he is the closest person to the display and he grabs whoever he gets to first. Seokjin is there, then, too - his arms pull Jeongguk away from Yoongi and Namjoon pulls the older boy’s arms backwards until he can lock them in his own hold. Jinyoung has pushed his way between them both and has his hands flat on both of their chests to stop them from getting any closer to each other. “Okay, what the _fuck_ just happened?!” Jinyoung shouts, effectively turning his teacher mode on. “I want both of you out of this classroom right now, do you understand?! I let you get away with a lot of shit but I’m not going to just sit here and watch you both break each other’s faces — Taehyung, take Jeongguk to the Dean’s office. Hoseok, I want you to take Yoongi anywhere but here, tell me you understand me."

Namjoon looks around without letting go of Yoongi and realises that everyone has formed a small circle around the scene and Taehyung looks like he’s about to cry, too. Hoseok nods first, coming forward and stepping in front of Yoongi. He lifts his hands to the shorter boy’s face and frowns at him with concern. “You good?” He asks, quietly and calmly, waiting a few beats until Yoongi takes a shaky breath and nods before Hoseok looks up at Namjoon. “I’ll take him.” He says, and Namjoon nods before carefully letting go of the older boy in his tight grip. Hoseok thanks him before he pulls Yoongi out of the room, going through the door on the opposite side of the room to Jimin’s table.

Taehyung has moved toward Jeongguk, too, and is resting their foreheads together now that Seokjin has moved away. Namjoon can’t hear what he’s saying, but he can hear Jeongguk. “I’m so sorry, I swear to god, I’m sorry, Tae.” He sounds pained and sickly and it doesn’t sound right on Jeongguk, who is always so composed and cool.

“Taehyung.” Jinyoung warns the brunette, who still hasn’t made a start on getting Jeongguk out of the room. With a sniff, he lifts his head and looks at their teacher, nodding before taking Jeongguk’s hand and leading him out of the classroom. Once they’re gone, Seokjin turns around and looks at Namjoon, shaking his head in disbelief. “Shows over. Go back to your chairs and whatever the fuck it was you were doing before. Jimin —“ Jinyoung walks over to Namjoon’s desk and holds his hand out to the boy, who is visibly shaking now. “Come with me and Mark.”

Jimin nods, his teeth chattering and more tears slipping underneath his glasses as he stands up and takes Jinyoung’s hand, following him out of the room with Mark, who has his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders.

It’s quiet, then. For a beat, everyone just turns and looks at each other, until Bambam clasps his hands together and breaks the silence. “So, who wants to hear about our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ?” And with that, everyone huffs out a laugh, grateful for the change of pace. “What? I’m serious, I’ve been enlightened, you guys — Jesus was a total dad.”

“That’s so fucking wrong, kid.” Jaebum asserts, bringing his arm up to Jackson’s shoulders to lead him back to their table. “Don’t talk about other people’s religions like that.”

“Excuse me, but what if I _am_ religious, huh?” Bambam counters, making a gesture to Youngjae. “Why am I being bullied like this?”

“First of all, you’re Buddhist, second of all, you’re a dick.” Youngjae retorts, laughing in his usual throaty tone. He pushes Bambam back toward his side of the room and Yugyeom kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I think Jesus was cute, too, babe.” He jokes, sliding his hand down Bambam’s back until he can squeeze his ass. Namjoon looks away, then, and up at Seokjin. Both of them are still standing at the front of the room, having been a little too close to the whole ordeal to be able to move just yet. He meets Seokjin’s eyes and decides, then and there, that this situation is too fucked up for him right now and he needs to stop being such a pussy and actually move up a step with his own self-esteem. Everyone in this classroom has their shit and everyone just _deals_ , but Namjoon is _still_ avoiding the inevitable.

“Hey, can we -?” Namjoon asks Seokjin, then, letting the question fall away in favour of gesturing toward the corridor. Seokjin nods and walks with him until they’re outside. Thankfully, no one in the class seemed to be paying attention to them, so no one says anything about their leaving. “It was just… A little too intense for me to talk in there. I’m not really in the mood for the daddy jokes right now.” Namjoon explains, turning toward the blonde, who is leaning his shoulder against the wall beside their classroom door.

“I know what you mean.” He replies and his voice is so _soothing_ already. It’s like talking to his parents - but that’s a weird train of thought and so Namjoon kicks that image the fuck out, immediately. “Jimin and Yoongi… I don’t even know where to start with those two.” He lets his gaze lift from where he was looking at the ground until he meets Namjoon’s eyes again, a soft smile appearing on his lips. “But you’re okay, right? You handled that pretty well back there.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. My cousins used to fight all the time, I’m okay with handling things like that. Jimin, though — is he going to be okay, you think? He seemed… I don’t know, I’ve never seen him like that before.” Namjoon asks, knowing that Seokjin probably knows way more about the situation than anyone else in the class.

Seokjin shakes his head and shrugs, his lips quirking down slightly. “He should be okay later. He just needs to be away from Yoongi for a while and then they’ll _both_ be okay again. They do this more often than you would think - Jeongguk was the first one to ever witness one of their fights, and that’s why he got all worked up like that.

Namjoon nods in understanding, not knowing if he should ask of any more details. They stand in comfortable silence for a little while, meeting each other’s eyes every few beats. Namjoon still feels intimidated by this boy but he can’t explain why, it’s just something that sits in the pit of his stomach and makes him want nothing more than to get into Seokjin’s head and see what he’s thinking. Finally, though, he starts talking again.

“So - I know this has been a long time coming, but I’m sorry for not really… Talking to you since I got here. At all. I just - I don’t know, I think I’m just a little antisocial.” At this, Seokjin ducks his head and smiles again. His hair is styled up today, pushed away from his face and styled down to his sides with wax or hairspray. It just means that he can’t hide behind his bangs.

“It’s okay, I knew you’d open up to us all eventually. We’re not exactly the most inviting group of people.” Seokjin huffs a laugh and steps a little closer. “And I know you’ve been asking about me. Or at least talking. Taehyung said everyone kept teasing you at lunch the other day. Don’t let them get to you, though, okay? They’re just messing with you.”

Namjoon’s face grows hot at Seokjin’s words and his gaze shifts to the side, swallowing over a lump that’s formed in his throat. “He said that, huh?” He asks, voice wavering a little. He looks back at Seokjin, who’s smirking knowingly at the brunette, now.

“Yeah, he did.” The older moves closer, again, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow. “So… Aren’t you going to ask me?” He suggests, tilting his head to one side, making the light catch on his cheekbones and Namjoon suddenly can’t look away.

“Ask…?” Namjoon murmurs, licking his lips and wondering what the fuck did Taehyung tell his hyung, exactly?

“You know what I’m talking about, Namjoon.” Seokjin chuckles and it’s such a gorgeous sound and Namjoon wants to bottle the way he looks and sounds away so that he can take it out and replay this moment whenever he wants. Namjoon realises then that Seokjin wants him to ask him out. Like… Out. What else could he be asking for? Namjoon swallows again and steps closer, too - they’re so close now that the toes of their shoes almost touch.

“I uh - I guess… Do you maybe want to… Go out, sometime? For coffee, or something? With me.” He gets this words out slowly and in a more suggestive voice than he believed he was capable of. He looks up at Seokjin through his lashes, now, and the blonde has turned his smile into a smirk.

“You know - I think I’m gonna have to take a raincheck on that one.” At his words, Namjoon’s face falls. His face contorts into a confused frown and he opens his mouth to speak, but Seokjin interrupts him. “Oh, look at the time. We better get our stuff ready for our next class. See you next week?” Seokjin says, hurriedly, and with a smirk so wide that he’s practically beaming.

Namjoon looks up at the clock in the hallway and sees that, yes, they have about thirty seconds before the bell rings but — what? He turns back around to his hyung, who has already started to turn back to the door to their classroom. “But —“

“I’ll see you next week, Namjoon.” Seokjin repeats, stopping with his hand on the door handle. He takes a second to rake his eyes down Namjoon’s body with an appreciative smile, biting his lip when his gaze comes back up to meet the brunette’s. “God, you’re _so_  hot, you know that?” He exclaims, pretending to be miffed by his own words. And then, he’s back in their room, and Seokjin lets the door shut behind him.

Namjoon stands in the corridor, alone, confused and with an over-eager semi starting to form in his pants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(Friday night.)
> 
> Namjoon gets home from school at around 5:30pm, having had to stay back to finish his notes like he knew he would. He would have gotten it all done much faster if his mind hadn’t been so drawn to the hellish hour he went through in his Chemistry lab. He wishes he could have seen Jimin - or any of the three boys who had to leave, for that matter. Namjoon feels oddly protective of them all; every single one of them. Except maybe Seokjin, who he’s still mentally cursing at the moment."
> 
> Some of the boys Skype and Friday's situation becomes a lot more clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS IN THE END NOTES! They're a bit spoiler-y, but if you feel the need, please do check. It's nothing deep tho so don't worry too much. 
> 
> * This was a TRIP to write you guys. I love angst. I love cracky-angst more, though. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks again for all the lovely comments and kudos!! 
> 
> ** Skype names:  
> Joon = Namjoon  
> Jin-gu = Seokjin  
> Wangarang = Jackson  
> 2Wan = Mark  
> Double B = Bambam  
> KYUM = Yugyeom  
> JHope = Hoseok

** Friday night. **

 

Namjoon gets home from school at around 5:30pm, having had to stay back to finish his notes like he knew he would. He would have gotten it all done much faster if his mind hadn’t been so drawn to the hellish hour he went through in his Chemistry lab. He wishes he could have seen Jimin - or any of the three boys who had to leave, for that matter. Namjoon feels oddly protective of them all; every single one of them. Except maybe Seokjin, who he’s still mentally cursing at the moment. What even was that, back there? Why had he rejected Namjoon and then looked at him like like _that?_ Why did he tell Namjoon he looked ‘so hot’ if he wasn’t at _all_ interested in him? Everything about that hour-long period has fucked with the 20 year old’s head. 

Instead of coming home and moping around, he gets some housework done before his parents get home. His sister has been going out with her friends most weekends, so she isn’t back just yet, and Namjoon takes the opportunity to put some of his favourite music on the large HiFi his parents keep in the living room. With a bass booming through the thick walls of his home, he gets to work on cleaning up the week’s various messes and tries his absolute best not to damage anything. Namjoon is pretty notorious for breaking things. It’s a problem he’s been dealing with since he was a toddler. His therapist says it’s genetic (he doesn’t have a therapist, but he has his grandpa, so it’s basically the same thing.) 

He finishes up most of the basic chores by 7pm and gets to work on cooking dinner - nothing fancy, just some vegetable ramen for himself and his sister, since he knows that his parents will eat together much later in the evening. When he’s finished cooking, he sits at the small table in the kitchen and eats by himself, scrolling through Instagram on his phone and bobbing his head along to the current song playing on the stereo. When he’s just about to lift his bowl to slurp up the soup he can’t manage to scoop up with his spoon, his phone starts to chime with an incoming call. With a sigh, he puts his bowl down and brings his phone up to check the number, opting to ignore it if it’s an unknown number. Seriously, who the fuck even _calls_ people anymore

When he looks at the screen, his eyebrows turn downward into a frown. ‘Taehyung-ah <3<3<3’ is calling him, apparently. Did he steal Namjoon’s phone to put his number in? _This kid_ … After a brief moment of hesitation, Namjoon brings his phone to his ear and answers the call. “Tae?” He asks, wondering if this is about Jeongguk and feeling a small knot of worry form in his abdomen. 

“Hyung! Why did you take so long to pick up?!” The loud, animated voice accuses through the speaker. Namjoon takes a second to turn the volume down a little and gets up to jog into the living room and turn off the music. 

“You called like, ten seconds ago, Tae. What’s up? You okay?” He urges, sitting down on the large leather sofa. 

“Yah, I’m fine, hyung, thanks for asking. Listen - do you have Skype?” The younger boy diverts. Clearly he’s not calling to tell Namjoon any horrifying news about their maknae, so he deflates a little with relief from where he was tense with apprehension before. 

“Uh, yeah, I do. Why?” 

“Great! Text me your email so I can add you - Hoseok wants us all to Skype together later and update us on what happened. Guk-ah doesn’t know what actually went down so I’m really curious - you know how I have to know everything, right, hyung? - and Hoseok-hyung said he’d fill us all in. I think most of the class will probably join us - Yugyeom won’t be home until really late though, so I think we might have to wait for him.” After Taehyung takes a brief pause for breath, Namjoon hears someone mumbling in the background - he’s pretty sure it’s Jeongguk’s voice. “Sorry, I’m talking really fast, aren’t I?” 

Namjoon huffs out a small chuckle and runs his fingers through his hair, effectively ruining the shape he had styled it into this morning. He needs a shower, anyway, so it doesn’t really matter. “A little, but it’s okay, I think I got everything. I’ll stay up and wait for you guys to call, okay?”

“Okay! Don’t forget to text me! Bye, hyung!” Taehyung says, hyperactive excitement emiting through his voice just like it does when they’re together. Namjoon’s glad, though - Taehyung had seemed pretty shaken up by the fight earlier and it comforts him knowing that he’s feeling better, now. After a beat, the call ends and Namjoon in silence again. He sends Taehyung his email address via text and changes his friend’s contact name to something a little less provocative by adding a puppy emoji next to ‘Tae’. 

Then, he has to wait. 

 

—

 

Namjoon fills the next stretch of hours with tedious things like showering, jerking off, finishing this week’s homework and checking out some new coding software his friends from his summer job have sent his way. After all this, it’s around 10pm and nobody has updated him yet - or even signed into Skype, which has been left open on his laptop since he accepted Taehyung’s friend request. 

Now, he sits on his bed with his dog curled up by his feet as he watches some new documentary on Netflix. It’s a whole season-long mammoth about the Irish Mob and how they made their way to America. It’s pretty decent, if you’re into that kind of thing. Which Namjoon is. He watches every documentary that gets brought onto Netflix - some may call him boring and predictable, considering his personal life, but it doesn’t even have anything to do with wanting to _know_ things. He just likes to watch things that are real. Things that have happened to _real_ people, told by people who aren’t acting or faking the words they’re saying. It’s kind of cliche, but he can’t help what he likes. However, with all this being said, he would openly admit to having binge-watched ‘Stranger Things’ three times already since it’s release. That shit is so entertaining. 

 

—

 

At 11pm, Namjoon gets a notification pop up in the dock of his screen. He pauses his show and goes into Skype, seeing a new message has come in from Taehyung. 

 

**taehyungggggg** : :( 

**taehyungggggg** : still waiting for yugyeom :(

**taehyungggggg** : will probs be a few more hours :(

**taehyungggggg** : really sorry hyung :( 

 

At his excessive use of the sad-face emoji, Namjoon can’t stop the quirk of a smile that makes its way onto his lips. Taehyung is too good for this world, he’s sure of it. 

 

**Joon** : Don’t worry, man. I’ve got nothing going on.

**Joon** : Take your time. :) 

 

**taehyungggggg** : :DDDD <3<3<3>3 

**taehyungggggg** : <3*

 

Then, Taehyung signs off again and Namjoon sighs to himself. He puts his laptop down to one side and looks over at his dog - Rapmon (a nickname Namjoon was given when he was in middle school due to all of the rap competitions he had taken part in - and won) - who looks up at Namjoon with an inquisitive tilt to his head. “You wanna go for a walk?” 

 

— 

 

Hours later at around 3am, Namjoon is back home from his walk with Rapmon, his parents have gone to bed after getting in at about 12am and his sister has let them all know that she’s staying over at a friends house tonight and that she’s sorry that Namjoon already made dinner for her. He assured her that it’s fine, she can just reheat it tomorrow and have it for lunch.

He’s moved on from documentaries now and is on the weird part of YouTube, watching a bunch of conspiracy theory compilation videos. This shit is addicting and it makes time pass by much quicker than if he were just watching a movie or a show. He doesn’t even realise what time it is until he hears the little ‘boo-woop’ that lets him know that he has a new Skype notification. Namjoon opens up the application and sees that he’s been added to a group conversation with seven other people. 

 

**JHope** : Everybody here?

**Double** **B** : Youngjae’s not

**JHope** : Where is he? 

**KYUM** : Probably asleep

**taehyungggggg** : awwww why???? :(

**2Wan** : Right?

**2Wan** : Who goes to sleep at 3am?

**taehyungggggg** : exactly!

**2Wan** : I was being sarcastic, but ok. 

**Jin-gu** : Are we going to skype anytime soon or

**Wangarang** : Jaebum’s here, say hi!

**Double** **B** : no

**KYUM** : no

**2Wan** : who?

**taehyungggggg** : hi JB hyung!!! 

**taehyungggggg** : namjoon say hi!!

**Joon** : Hello

**JHope** : So polite

**JHope** : Ok I’m calling now 

 

When Namjoon sees the small window pop up with an incoming call, he grabs his earphones from his bedside table, plugs them in an hits ‘accept video call’. While he’s waiting for the call to go through, he sits himself up against his headboard, checking to make sure he doesn’t look like a total wreck in the little window in the corner of the screen that shows his own camera. He didn’t know Seokjin would be in the call - if he had known, he might’ve worn something other than a loose, grape-coloured tank top. But his bedroom is also the basement, so it gets really hot down in here compared to the rest of the house and he can hardly stand to wear anything more than this most nights. 

One by one, the rest of the boys’ faces appear on Namjoon’s screen in this order: Hoseok, Taehyung, Jackson, Bambam, Seokjin, Mark and then, finally, Yugyeom. All of them seem to be at home apart from the youngest of this particular group, who is walking through a hallway of some sort with sweat dripping down from his temples, his hair plastered to his forehead. “Hey, sorry for keeping you guys waiting, practice just ended.” The pale boy says in a ragged breath, seemingly out of breath. Namjoon had learned a couple weeks back that one of their youngest is actually part of an up-and-coming dance crew - he’s checked out their YouTube channel and _damn_ that kid can dance. If he wasn’t so sure that Bambam would murder him in his sleep for even thinking this, Namjoon would _definitely_ be sporting a man crush for the tall boy right about now. 

“You look so hot, Yug.” Bambam says, leaning closer to his screen. It’s so similar to what Seokjin had said to Namjoon earlier today that he can’t help but let his eyes flicker over to the blonde boy, who looks a little tired and has let his fluffy bangs fall into his eyes, clearly having had a shower earlier this evening. Not that Namjoon should be letting his mind go to that particular image - especially not when he’s on a Skype call with six other sex-crazed boys. 

Yugyeom rolls his eyes to hide the blush forming on his cheeks that has nothing to do with his vigorous dancing and everything to do with his boyfriend’s apt attention. Hoseok fakes a gag and waves at his camera to get everyone’s attention. 

“Not what we’re here for today, boys, you can Skype-sex each other later. Now, then - who’s ready for the tea of the century?” Hoseok inquires in his trademark, gravelly voice, a smirk growing on his lips. “Because I have it and it’s _scalding_ hot, my friends. This tea is so rich in flavour that your mom’s favourite red tea would taste like shit in comparison - that’s how sweet this motherfucking tea is.” 

Jackson has let his head fall forward onto his keyboard and he’s letting out the most infuriated groan Namjoon has ever heard. “Can you _please_ just get to the point already, Hoseok.” And everyone lets out a little noise of agreement. This is pretty rich coming from Jackson, though, who is usually the definition of the word ‘extra’. Namjoon has to agree with him as well, though - he really just wants Hoseok to explain what happened today, already. 

“Wait a sec, where’s Jeongguk, Tae?” Hoseok asks. 

“He’s here!” Taehyung replies. He’s using his phone to Skype and so he pulls the phone away from him a little bit to show where he’s sitting on a couch, with a sleeping Jeongguk’s head in his lap. 

“Do you two live together?” Namjoon asks, unable to help his curiosity of the two’s relationship (which he _still_ hasn’t determined yet.)

Taehyung scoffs and shakes his head, bringing his phone back closer to his face. “No - my parents are away this weekend, though, so I said he could stay here. He wanted to Skype too, but he’s been working on something special for Monday’s class and then we fooled around when it got a little later and then he just got really tired.” The young boy explains, a little too innocently considering what he just let the group in on. 

“And by fooling around, you mean that you pounded him into next week, right?” Bambam offers with a knowing tilt to his head. At his words, all of the hyungs groan, especially Mark, who lets his head fall backwards. 

“Honestly, can we not go _five_ seconds without talking about —“ before Mark can even finish his sentence, Bambam, Yugyeom, Hoseok and Seokjin all blurt out a ‘no’ - but only Seokjin says it with an air of exhaustion over the entire ordeal. Namjoon’s still stuck on the idea of Taehyung topping Jeongguk. He never would have pegged Jeongguk as a bottom, but then again, who is he to judge. 

“Okay - as I was saying. Let’s just get into this, shall we? Seokjin’s here to tell Jimin’s side of the story once I’ve finished, since I only know what Yoongi told me. Right, Jin?” Hoseok continues. Seokjin nods his head in reassurance and gestures to his camera for Hoseok to continue. Once everyone has quietened down - and Jaebum has appeared in Jackson’s Skype window, sidled up beside him on whoever’s bed it is that they’re sharing - Hoseok starts to explain. 

“So, on Thursday night, Jimin went to Yoongi’s place after school because Yoongi’s parents have been out of town for a couple weeks and they had been like, shacked up together for the past few days before then. Namjoon-hyung - if you don’t already know, Yoongi’s parents are _kind of_ a huge deal in the political world. Personally, I don’t get what they do, but they have a lot of fucking money and their image is, like, _stupid_ important to uphold. They’re basically toned-down Senators or something, I don’t even know.” 

“But anyway, Jimin was supposed to leave early because Yoongi’s parents were flying in later that night and obviously Yoongi isn’t out to them yet - this is not news to all of you guys, I’m just relaying it all for Namjoon so he’s not totally out of the loop here. Carrying on - Yoongi hasn’t told his parents about him being gay, let alone telling them about _Jimin_ , so he was supposed to get the fuck out of there before they got home. But then they had sex and passed out straight after and Yoongi didn’t wake up until his phone started ringing and his parents were _on their way back home_ already. Crazy shit, I know.” 

“This is where things get a little messy so buckle up. Yoongi told me that he got out of bed, answered his parents call, and then woke Jimin up. He told him that he had to get dressed and leave and that he had to leave _immediately_. He admitted to me though, that like… He was a little shitty about it. He said he cursed and shouted at Jimin a lot and you know how Jimin gets with shit like that, so he didn’t take it so well and he was crying and everything. But Yoongi had maybe five or ten minutes to get Jimin the hell out of there so it’s not like he could apologise and beg for his forgiveness - so he just made Jimin get out as quickly as possible. He said he made sure he had all of his stuff and that he told him he’d call him later, but he couldn’t take him home, obviously, so he just told him to get an Uber and Yoongi would pay him back later. And then Jimin left and Yoongi’s parents came home and then… Well, you were all there for the rest.” 

As Hoseok finishes, he shrugs his shoulders and everyone else seems to let all of this information sink in. Seokjin looks a little frustrated, but he doesn’t say anything just yet. The first person to speak after Hoseok’s explanation is Mark. 

“I don’t know. There’s something missing there, man. Jimin was… I’ve _never_ seen him cry like that before. And I’ve known that kid since he was a baby, and he could fucking _bawl_ when he was tiny.” When Mark’s words drift off, a door opens behind him and someone comes up to him where he’s sitting at his desk. And lo and behold, Park Jinyoung leans down until he’s able to see who is in the Skype call. 

“Are you talking about Jimin? He’s still tiny, what do you mean?” The older man jokes, trying to lighten the mood after noticing how solemn Mark has become. The brunette smiles in appreciation and reaches behind him to take hold of Jinyoung’s arms and pull them around him until he’s hugging Mark from behind his desk chair. “Come back to bed, it’s late.” Namjoon hears Jinyoung murmur against the top of Mark’s head, into his hair. Mark just nods and reaches his hand up to tap Jinyoung’s cheek. 

“We’re almost done here, don’t worry. Jin, what about Jimin?” Mark prods. Everyone - including Bambam and Taehyung for once - is staying completely silent while they wait for their hyungs to finish talking. Seokjin nods when he’s called upon and clears his throat. Namjoon is suddenly very conscious of how much skin he’s showing. Before, everyone was paying attention to Hoseok and it didn’t matter because Namjoon was being quiet but now Seokjin is beginning to speak and for some reason, it feels like he’s just… Talking to Namjoon. Which is stupid, because there are now eight people listening in. He needs to chill out. 

“Jimin called me as soon as he got out of Yoongi’s house. It was about ten at this point, I think, so I was still awake and I panicked a little because he was crying on the phone and he sounded like he had been hurt, so I got up and drove over to him as quickly as possible. I told him to wait at a bench or somewhere where I could find him easily and when I pulled up he just looked… I can’t explain it guys, I’m sorry. I just - it’s Jimin. You expect him to be waiting and smiling and going to hug you as soon as he sees and you and he was just _sat_ there on this cold fucking bench and he looked like he’d never even seen me before. I don’t know. I was fucking scared at this point.” 

“I made sure he wasn’t going to have a panic attack or anything. Namjoon, if you don’t know, Jimin gets anxious around water and he has panic attacks sometimes - it’s not so bad anymore, but I thought you should know.” Seokjin pauses briefly to smile sadly, looking at what Namjoon _assumes_ is himself, on Seokjin’s laptop screen. “Anyway… I took him home with me and he was okay after about an hour. We ate and then I let him sleep and the next day I wouldn’t let him leave until he told me what happened. That’s why we were so late - it took a lot of prodding.” 

“So… I don’t know how much you guys know about BDSM, but —“ At this, everyone (literally, everyone, including Namjoon) stops Seokjin from carrying on with various different forms of ‘WHAT’ and ‘WAIT’ and ‘FUCK OFF, YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS’. “Can I fucking finish explaining, or what?” Seokjin exclaims, clearly tired and just wanting to get this all over with. With a couple of dejected sighs coming from the kid’s microphones, they all let Seokjin continue. “As I was saying - and no, I don’t think Jimin and Yoongi are in a BDSM relationship without any of us knowing or whatever, but if you’d have let me finish, I was going to say: I don’t know how much you guys know about BDSM, _but_ there’s this thing called a ‘subdrop’. It’s not really like, scientifically explored or developed or whatever, but it’s basically just when… A submissive or a masochist will… Have an intense experience with their partner and the chemicals or whatever will sometimes shift and if they’re unbalanced, they can become really depressed and emotional because of incorrect aftercare.”

“Jin-hyung, you’re so smart.” Taehyung pipes up quickly, his head now resting against his palm as he listens to Seokjin speak. 

“Thanks - I did some research. Anyway,” Seokjin continues, “I think that’s what happened with Jimin. I think they got a little too intense that night when they were having sex - Jimin told me he’s never done that kind of thing before, where he let someone else… Control him, you know? And it just wasn’t the right time and what with Yoongi getting so upset with him so soon afterward… It was just bad timing. Because Jimin is _still_ not right. I spoke to him when he got home and he sounded out of it, like he wasn’t totally _there_. So I just think he needs to be alone and when he’s ready, he needs to talk to Yoongi and make sure they set some real fucking boundaries next time they feel like getting a little adventurous.” Seokjin finishes, shrugging like he doesn’t know what else to add. 

Jaebum speaks, then, for the first time since they started the Skype call. “Does he know about this? The whole ‘subdrop’ thing?” He asks Seokjin. Jackson is resting his head against Jaebum’s shoulder, looking up at him as he speaks. 

“Not yet. I’m going to see him tomorrow, and if he’s any better, I’ll try and talk to him. This is just my theory though, guys, I could be totally wrong.” Seokjin responds, flattening his bangs with his fingers. 

“I think that’s probably the most logical reason for all of this, honestly. Things like that happen without people knowing or understanding what they’re getting into. The subject is too taboo, you know? People think it’s just some kind of myth.” Namjoon supplies his two cents and stupidly looks up at Seokjin’s face on his screen, who is smiling that same smile that he had earlier that day - or, yesterday, he should say. It’s almost 4am, now. Jesus. 

“I agree with you, too, hyung.” Taehyung says through a yawn, with his eyes half-lidded. “I think Jiminie is very lucky to have you to take care of him.” He gets a few hums in agreement and then Mark is the next one to speak. 

“I think you could be right, Jin. Look - I’ve gotta go, but tell Jimin that we’re all here if he needs us, okay? Hoseok - tell Yoongi the same. He probably feels like shit, too. Tae?” 

“Hm?” Taehyung opens his eyes where they’ve fallen shut and focuses his attention back to the call for a moment. 

“Make sure Jeongguk gets all this information tomorrow, too. You two are a little too similar to Yoongi and Jimin sometimes.” And with that, Mark stands up - Jinyoung now waiting for him by the door to Mark’s (or Jinyoung’s, Namjoon supposes) study. The older boy waves a quick goodbye before ending his side of the call. 

Yugyeom is the next one to speak. “I should go, too. Bambam, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks, now walking down a well-lit street. 

“You will. Bye from me, too, guys. Tell Jimin to call me if he wants to, Jin-hyung.” Bambam says, both him and Yugyeom clicking out of the call. Jackson and Jaebum are the next ones to leave and then they have to _make_ Taehyung end his call after he complains that he doesn’t mind staying up a little later. When it’s just Namjoon, Hoseok, and Seokjin, the latter sighs tiredly. 

“You’ll talk to Yoongi, right, Hoseok?” Seokjin prompts. Hoseok nods in reassurance and smiles at his camera. 

“Yeah, man, of course. Thanks for clearing all that up, by the way. It makes a lot more sense.” He responds in turn. The younger of the three of them huffs then and stands up from his bed, moving his laptop with him. “I’m gonna go. I’ll see you both on Monday?” When both Namjoon and Seokjin nod, Hoseok ends the call, effectively hanging up the entire Skype session. 

Namjoon just lays there for a few minutes, thinking about what he would have done if it were just he and Seokjin left, alone, in that call. If he had been the one to start the Skype call. He also thinks about what Jin had explained to them, and about just how experienced Seokjin had sounded. Namjoon doesn’t think his hyung has ever been a BDSM relationship before or anything like that, but he at least _knows_ about it. 

Namjoon hasn’t even had sex with a guy yet. He lost his virginity when he was fifteen to a girl he had known since elementary school, and he doesn’t regret it or anything but - he feels like he’s the only one in this group of boys who hasn’t had that experience yet. Some of them are experiencing _subdrops_ , for fuck sake. Maybe he should just let this thing with Seokjin go. Maybe the reason why he rejected him in the first place was because he knew that, at the end of the day, Namjoon just… Isn’t like the rest of them. 

 

— 

 

On Saturday, Namjoon wakes up at 12:30pm, much to his mom’s chagrin. She tells him that their grandparents are coming over later that afternoon and he needs to be at least somewhat alert when they arrive. 

He gets dressed and once he’s had some coffee, he goes back to his computer. He had left Skype open last night after just letting his laptop fall asleep, and it’s just then that he notices that he has a new message notification from around 5am last night. 

**Jin-gu** : You should wear purple more often.

**Jin-gu** : It looks good on you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains detailed DESCRIPTIONS of the concept of subdropping in a BDSM relationship. No BDSM smut/etc. actually takes place, it's just a character explaining what a subdrop is. If you need me to tag anything, let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Monday comes around slowly after a weekend of keeping his grandparents occupied while they stay at Namjoon’s parent’s for the next few days. On Saturday, he stays at home and helps his dad and his grandpa work on building a new shed out in their backyard — but they have to stop when it gets a little later and the temperature drops — it’s mid-October and they’re coming up to the holidays pretty fast, so it gets really cold, really quick. He gets a call from one of his friends from his old school asking if he wants to go out with him on Sunday, and Namjoon happily agrees, needing to just go out for a few hours without having to think about everything that’s happened this past week."
> 
> Jeongguk has a surprise for the class. It ends in mortification, hysterics and a lot of blushing - not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I really struggled with this chapter I won't lie - it's heavier on description than the last chapters and apparently I work better with inner monologue and dialogue, who knew? But, I wanted to continue with my streak of daily updates, so I made sure to persevere and get this beauty up for you guys. 
> 
> * There's a tiny, baby warning in the end notes, but it's really not too deep at all - check if you feel the need to, however!
> 
> ** Next chapter will have more Yoonmin, I promise!
> 
> *** ONE MORE THING: I probably won't be updating tomorrow/tonight but I'll be writing chapter 7 on Wednesday so don't you worry babies!! I just need a lil break <3

Monday comes around slowly after a weekend of keeping his grandparents occupied while they stay at Namjoon’s parent’s for the next few days. On Saturday, he stays at home and helps his dad and his grandpa work on building a new shed out in their backyard — but they have to stop when it gets a little later and the temperature drops — it’s mid-October and they’re coming up to the holidays pretty fast, so it gets really cold, really quick. He gets a call from one of his friends from his old school asking if he wants to go out with him on Sunday, and Namjoon happily agrees, needing to just _go out_ for a few hours without having to think about everything that’s happened this past week. 

He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about what Seokjin sent him. Namjoon had tried to wait it out and see if the older boy would come back on Skype, but he hasn’t signed in since he left those messages on Saturday morning. And Namjoon doesn’t have his number or anything, so there’s no way for him to ask what the fuck kind of a game he thinks he’s playing. He already _rejected him._ Why does he keep teasing Namjoon, like he’s a child or a pet or something equally as humiliating? 

Sunday is spent in his friend Donghyuk’s bedroom, where they pass a joint between them while they catch up on each other’s lives and listen to new mixtapes that the both of them have been enjoying lately. It’s relaxing and puts Namjoon in a better mood — which may also be an effect of the grass Donghyuk so helpfully supplied, but, semantics — and he decides that he’s not going to let this whole thing with his hyung get to him anymore. He concludes that life is too fucking short to let gorgeous, tall, blonde men get the better of him. If Seokjin wants him, he’ll have to go after Namjoon himself, not the other way around. 

— 

Namjoon spends the first two periods of Monday morning in his English literature class and it keeps him nice and occupied before his Chemistry lab at third period. Literature is one of his favourite subjects and so he’s never bored or likely to let his mind wander off — instead, he keeps his nose buried in the book that the class is reading and allows himself to be fully engulfed in the author’s world. The story is about a boy who gets accepted into a pretty decent college, but finds out about this ‘exclusive’ group of people who only take one class together and no one else is allowed to join them. Someone dies in the first chapter. It’s all very dramatic, and it sort of reminds him of his own class full of eccentrics, but his has less murder and more moaning. 

—

When he’s packed all of his shit away and starts heading towards the Chemistry classroom, his phone vibrates in his pocket. Namjoon pulls it out and sees that two new texts have come in from a number that he doesn’t have saved on his phone. He opens up the messages and pauses in the hallway as he reads through them both. 

**Unknown** : It’s Jin

**Unknown** : Taehyung gave me your number, hope that’s okay?

Namjoon frowns and moves from the middle of the corridor so that he’s not in anybody’s way as more students file out of their classrooms. Before he even thinks about how he should reply to Seokjin’s texts, he quickly saves his number into his contacts. But as he’s doing this, another text comes through:

**Jin** : Sit with me today? 

And just like that, he feels his resolve melting away as if this weekend had never even happened — as if he had never told himself that playing hard to get will work out in his favour, or not at all. Namjoon sighs and looks at the time on his phone, wondering if he can get away with skipping class altogether. But maybe that’s not such a good idea… Taehyung had texted him this morning, telling him that Jeongguk had something prepared for today and that he _had_ to be there to witness it.

**Namjoon** : Sure.

He sends back quickly, before he can talk himself out of it. Then, he moves away from the wall he was leaning against and carries on walking to class, ignoring the warmth forming at the back of his neck. 

When he gets to the classroom, everybody is already there. Namjoon scans the room as he walks in and notices that Jimin hasn’t come in yet and he assumes that he’s taken the day off, or just skipped this class. From what Namjoon can gather, he and Yoongi still haven’t had a chance to work things out yet.

The only other empty seats is the one beside Youngjae - which is always empty - and the one beside Seokjin, which is usually taken up by Jeongguk. But, unsurprisingly, the younger boy is sat in Mark’s seat beside Taehyung and Mark is in his usual spot on top of Jinyoung’s desk. How convenient. 

While mentally cursing whichever past life gave him this much bad karma, Namjoon walks over to Seokjin’s desk and takes the seat next to him. He glances at Yoongi as he goes, since he hasn’t spoken to the older boy since the fight and he’s a little worried that he might be resenting Namjoon for holding him back from Jeongguk. But when Yoongi turns his head from where he was talking to Hoseok, the black-blue haired boy just smiles at him (albeit a very faint smile) in greeting. Namjoon smiles back and then turns to the blonde beside him. Seokjin looks up at him and waits for him to sit down before saying ‘hi’. Namjoon nods his greeting in return, not saying anything - he doesn’t know what to do or say without embarrassing himself. 

Thankfully, the classroom has gotten pretty loud, now, and he can’t even concentrate on starting any sort of conversation with his hyung. Bambam is whining to Mark about ‘keeping daddy all to himself’ and Jinyoung looks about ready to throw his laptop at the boy. Yugyeom has split his earphones between himself and Youngjae, who is now over on the kid’s side of the room, and they’re singing along to some girl group song that Namjoon hasn’t heard in years. 

Jackson and Jaebum are also being pretty loud at the front of the class, bickering about something that Namjoon can’t _quite_ make out, but Jackson looks pissed and like he’s about to smack someone. Namjoon seriously hopes that he doesn’t; he can’t handle _another_ fight breaking out in less than a week. 

Taehyung’s bellowing voice calls out from the other side of the room after a mere few minutes of them all settling in. “Jinyoung-hyung, can we borrow your computer?!” He asks, getting up out of his chair with Jeongguk quick to follow behind him. Jinyoung raises his brow and is about to protest, but Mark tugs on his shirt collar until the older man looks up at him. Mark shakes his head, clearly conveying to his boyfriend (because what else should Namjoon call them, if not boyfriends?) that he should just let them do whatever they want. 

Jinyoung sighs and waves to the computer before pushing his chair away from the desk and pulling Mark with him by his hand until the brunette places himself in Jinyoung’s lap. “Go ahead. Just don’t corrupt it with any viruses, please?” 

“Nah - it’s nothing like that, Jeongguk made a presentation!” Taehyung assures, making most of the room turn their heads toward them with intrigue. Apart from Jackson, who is still ranting at Jaebum, who then has to hold a hand up to stop him and gesture toward Jeongguk. Jackson turns with a loud ‘huh?’ and then a soft ‘oh.’

When everyone’s paying attention, Taehyung nudges Jeongguk encouragingly until he starts talking. He stutters a little at the beginning, looking nervous as he addresses all of the boys in the class. “So… I was really out of line last week and I wanted to make it up to you guys, I guess? I don’t know - it felt too weird to just go back to being a cocky asshole after what I did so this is like, my apology, sort of.” The young brunette explains, lifting his head up until he meets Yoongi’s gaze. The older boy nods in acknowledgment, knowing that this is really directed toward him more than anyone else. 

“So yeah, I like, made this dumb thing on Friday night…” He turns, then, to see that Taehyung has already set up the presentation in Keynote. 

“I doubt this going to be at all educational, am I right?” Jinyoung voices, Taehyung just shrugs, unsure himself. Jeongguk smirks and shrugs, too, but it’s a little more obnoxious than Taehyung’s.

“You’ll see.” With that, he presses play on the presentation and goes to sit on Namjoon’s empty desk, Taehyung sidling up next to him. What appears on the large whiteboard projector is a title page for this ‘presentation’ that reads: 

CHEMISTRY LAB 2016

ROOM 243

!!!!COMPLETELY!!!!EXPOSED!!!!

 

At this, Namjoon leans forward in his seat, interested in what the fuck he’s about to witness and he _definitely_ is not the only one. Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bambam have all moved their chairs so that they can see around Taehyung and Jeongguk and Jackson has moved away from Jaebum to come beside Hoseok, who looks positively enthralled. 

When the title page fades away, the first slide appears, and everyone - including Yoongi - erupts into laughter. Because to everyone’s complete surprise, the slide presents a picture of a much younger-looking Jeongguk (seemingly taken without his knowledge) making a face like he just bit into a sour lemon whilst simultaneously hearing some really fucking irritating gossip. Taehyung has wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s bicep and is cooing at him sweetly. “You look so small!” 

 

The slides progress just like this, but of _everyone_ in the class. Everyone has to face their own ‘exposure’, with various different types of… Emotionally compromising pictures of themselves. Even Jinyoung gets picked on and he almost gets up to throttle Jeongguk for embarrassing him in front of everyone, but Mark just shields his boyfriend's eyes with his hand and giggles against his neck. Which is _rich_ , coming from him, since it looks like Mark is the _only_ one who doesn’t have a picture on Jeongguk’s slide. 

 

 

When Namjoon’s face appears, his eyes widen and he brings his hands up to cover his face in humiliation. How the _fuck_ Jeongguk managed to get a picture of him like this without his knowledge, he would _love_ to know, because he can hear Seokjin laughing beside him and it’s just making this ten times worse than it already is. But then, the blonde leans over and puts his hand on the back of Namjoon’s neck (which is now flushed red with his discomfort) and runs his fingers up and down his upper back. “It could have been worse, right?” Seokjin says, jokingly and quietly so that only Namjoon can hear him. Thankfully, the next picture appears before Namjoon can work out a dignified response. 

 

 

With more groans, more exclamations of hatred, and more laughter, the slide continues on until… 

Well, to put it plainly: a dick pic emerges on the screen. 

It takes a moment for the gravity of what the class is looking at to kick in, and then everyone - apart from Jinyoung - is _howling._ Bambam falls off of his chair with just how forceful his laughter has become and Jinyoung has to push Mark off of him to get to the computer and close out of the presentation (which takes a bit of stumbling around and clicking backwards and forwards on the slide before he can finally get rid of the scarring image). Taehyung’s laughter dies down for a second and he turns to Jeongguk. “Wait… Who’s penis was that?” 

“Yours.” Jeongguk says, standing up and running to the other side of the room before Taehyung can grab him. 

“JEONGGUK YOU DID NOT PUT MY DICK ON DISPLAY FOR THIS WHOLE CLASS TO SEE, I SWEAR TO GOD!” The older boy practically screeches, everyone still in various fits of hysterics. Seokjin has buried his face into his folded arms and is _shaking_ with laughter, which echoes off the walls - his laugh is _exactly_ the same as the sound a window makes when it's being polished. 

“I swear to god, I really did.” Jeongguk replies, grinning wickedly at his victim, who is now red in the face and looks like he’s about to run out of the room screaming for his life. 

Namjoon feels exactly the way he did when he first experienced this classroom’s antics. His eyes are wider than should be physically possible and he’s been shocked into complete silence. This has _got_ to be some sort of alternate universe, there is no other explanation for all of this. 

— 

Nearing the end of the hour, everyone is still talking about Jeongguk’s presentation, but no one’s dying of mortification or excessive laughter anymore. Bambam has fully recovered from his fall and is now teasing Yugyeom about his particular photo by trying to recreate it, the photo of which had Yugyeom looking at the camera with a middle-parting and curtains for hair. Taehyung is hiding against Jeongguk's chest, who is trying to cheer him up by scrolling through his phone and showing him all of the different contenders he collected for this presentation that just didn't make the cut. And Seokjin is typing out a text to Jimin after Hoseok’s suggestion that he should probably be made aware of just how horrifying the pink-haired boy’s own photo was, saying that; ‘you know, it’s only fair, since he’s not here to defend his ugly ass.’ 

Namjoon is watching his hyung, smiling softly and asking to see the message before Jin sends it. The blonde nods and shows him the text which reads; 

**Jin:** Jeongguk dropped a bomb on us all today. Picture this - a presentation full of gross selcas and candids of the entire class (including you btw) and then a pic of TaeTae’s dick comes up. How’s YOUR day been tho? 

Namjoon snorts and hands back the phone and Jin puts it back in his pocket once the message has been delivered. He looks at Namjoon, then, and meets his gaze. “So…” He starts, waving his hand with an air of nonchalance. “Mark’s having a Halloween party this weekend. You’ll be there, right?” Seokjin asks, raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

This is the first Namjoon’s heard of any party, so he’s not sure what to make of it. “I guess so, if I’m invited. Who else is going?” He asks in reply. 

“Everyone in here, a couple of his senior friends and, of course, Jinyoung.” Seokjin clarifies, still looking a little hopeful for Namjoon’s answer. The younger of the two looks down, then, feeling diffident under his hyung’s apt attention. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go.” Namjoon states, finally, lifting his head again and seeing Seokjin sigh with relief. The blonde boy beams at him, and it looks like it’s such an _easy_ thing for him to do. Namjoon’s face completely contorts when he smiles; he has a bit of an underbite and so his jaw always pushes forward, making his smile end up kind of goofy-looking. And his cursed dimples are _always_ attracting unwanted attention when he grins wide enough, but Seokjin makes it look like smiling is the most natural state his face could be in. His eyes brighten and his perfect teeth push his already-pouty lips outwards, making them plump and round and _red_. 

“Alright, then. I wanted to talk to you today but, we can just wait it out until then, right?” Jin asks, but it doesn’t sound like he wants Namjoon to answer. He tilts his head, like he did the last time he teased Namjoon, and brings his hand up to very carefully and very gently run his fingers along Namjoon’s hairline. “And Taehyung was right, last week. You should dye your hair purple.” 

With just how intimate having Seokjin’s hands on his face feels, Namjoon’s eyes flutter slightly and he barely registers what the older boy is saying before the bell rings for next period. Just like it seems to do every single time he’s talking to or about Kim Seokjin. It’s like his hyung _plans_ this. 

After a beat, Seokjin stands up and takes his bag with him, smirking that god damn _knowing little smirk_ before he starts to make his way out of the room. Namjoon goes to get up, too, but then he hears someone clear their throat behind him and he turns around.

Yoongi and Hoseok’s eyes are wide, eyebrows raised so high that they hide beneath their bangs. So, they definitely saw and heard all of that. Yoongi is the first one to talk. 

“You’re explaining what just happened. You’re going to explain it _right now_.” 

Namjoon sighs tiredly and checks the time on his phone. 

He has five more minutes to spare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a character displaying photographs of people without their consent and one of those photos is sexually explicit. That's all, though!
> 
> ALSO I FORGOT TO SAY: The book that Namjoon is reading in his Lit class is 'The Secret History' by Donna Tartt and its my favourite book of all time and I know irl Namjoon would absolutely adore it~ READ IT!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On Wednesday night, Namjoon gets a Facebook invite to Mark’s Halloween party that’s starting at 7pm at his house on Sunday. Sunday. If Namjoon really wants to go, this is going to take a lot of convincing. He’s 20 years old, so really his parents don’t mind too much when he goes out and stays out some nights; but on a Sunday? He’s not sure what angle he should go with so that they’ll agree…"
> 
> A Halloween party at Mark's turns into an experience Namjoon won't be forgetting anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The blessed Halloween Party chapter!! Hopefully it's not too late - like I said, I just needed a day off yesterday <3  
> This chapter was so much fun to write, man. You'll see why. 
> 
> * In the end notes I've left links to what everyone's wearing to the party (which I had a lot of fun compiling bc they all look so gorgeous got damn)
> 
> ** NEXT CHAPTER will be a lot different - it's just a one-off perspective change chapter because I really want to write out the YoonMin situation and how all of that works out... If it works out? Ooo, how dramatic - you'll just have to read tomorrow's update to find out!

On Wednesday night, Namjoon gets a Facebook invite to Mark’s Halloween party that’s starting at 7pm at his house on Sunday. _Sunday_. If Namjoon really wants to go, this is going to take a lot of convincing. He’s 20 years old, so really his parents don’t mind too much when he goes out and _stays_ out some nights; but on a _Sunday?_ He’s not sure what angle he should go with so that they’ll agree… 

— 

“On a _Sunday_ , Namjoon-ah? But you have school on Monday, no?” Is the very first thing is mom says when Namjoon asks for her permission. 

“I do, but I’m not going to drink or anything, I’ll be fine.” He replies, smiling sweetly at his mom in hopes that she’ll just wave him off with a simple ‘fine, fine, do what you want’. But, of course, the universe is determined to make Namjoon’s life incessantly more difficult than it needs to be. 

“Ask your father and let him decide.” 

—

Namjoon goes to his dad’s office and knocks lightly on the door until he hears him say ‘come in’. With a quick bow and a ‘sorry for disturbing you’, his dad beckons him toward his desk and smiles up at his son. “You’re not disturbing me, Namjoon, what’s the matter?” And seriously, Namjoon’s dad is just the _nicest_. 

Most kids he knows hardly ever get to see their fathers with just how much dedication they put into their work, but Namjoon’s dad runs his own company and a lot of the time he can just let the managers deal with the more time-consuming tasks. That’s not to say that his dad isn’t hard working - he sacrificed a lot to get where he is today; but sometimes when he’s had a few drinks and is feeling more loose-lipped than usual, he tells Namjoon and his sister that bringing them into the world with their mom was the best decision he ever made, and he takes _way_ more pride in them over starting his own company from scratch. 

But Namjoon would never bring that up in front of him, obviously. 

“I just wanted to ask if I could go to a party on Sunday. I know it’s a school night, but it’s Halloween and everything, so most people I know from school will be there… So… Is it okay if I go?” Namjoon asks, hesitating and wincing at how unsure he sounds. He just really wants to be an average fucking high school kid for once and go to some senior’s party. Plus, he’s more than a little interested in seeing what his Chemistry classmates are like _outside_ of the school. 

Namjoon’s dad frowns and takes off his glasses. Oh, shit, well - there’s that plan out of the window. Looks like he’ll have to watch the party from Taehyung’s Snapchat Story. Great. 

“Of course, son. You didn’t need to ask - you’re an adult, now. Just don’t drink too much, okay?” 

Namjoon very nearly trips - but considering the fact that he’s standing still and there’s nothing in front of him, it’s not exactly a close call. He bows (twice) and thanks his dad, trying not to seem _too_ over-eager but unable to stop the grin that’s spread across his cheeks. He leaves his dad’s study thanking the universe, for once. 

—

On Friday, he gets added to the Chemistry group chat. Jackson brought it up during their double period, saying that adding Namjoon might liven it up some more (since apparently no one had been using it since the summer). “School makes everyone really fucking busy, especially if you’ve got someone to sex in your free time.” Is what Bambam oh-so-helpfully supplies, making Yoongi narrow his eyes at him. 

“Please don’t ever say ‘someone to sex’ ever again.” 

And so, on Saturday, there’s an entire conversation between all 13 boys (seeing as Jinyoung refuses to be added into the chat, deeming it ‘too inappropriate’… Namjoon doesn’t understand it, either) about the party taking place the next day.

 

** DADDY’S BOYS ™️ **

**Taehyung** : maaaaark why did u leave it so late to invite everyone there are nO COSTUMES left :(

**Yoongi** : You know we’re not allowed to wear costumes, right?

**Hoseok** : what??????????? 

**Hoseok** : it’s???? Halloween????????

**Mark** : yeah and if you read the notes on the event, you’d see that it very clearly says ‘no character costumes’.

**Mark** : I don’t wanna have to see any Ryan’s or Peaches making out with any Jokers or Harley Quinn’s

**Taehyung** : WTF

**Youngjae** : but i already bought fake blood :/ 

**Mark** : fake blood is allowed. 

**Youngjae** : okay!! :) 

**Namjoon** : So it’s just a casual dress code, then?

**Mark** : No dress code, wear what you want, just don’t buy a costume

**Namjoon** : got it 

**Jackson** : YOUNGJAE

**Jackson** : I HAVE AN IDEA FOR MATCHING OUTFITS

**Yoongi** : why are you shouting

**Jackson** : I’LL MESSAGE U

**Youngjae** : Okay!!!!!!!! :D

**Jimin** : hyung, can I come early?

**Mark** : Sure.

**Taehyung** : can me & jk come early?! :D

**Mark** : no. 

**Taehyung** : :( 

**Seokjin** : I left for five minutes and missed 200 messages jfc

— 

Finally, Sunday morning comes around and Namjoon gets a Snap from Taehyung in what Namjoon assumes is his get-up for tonight. He’s wearing a designer brand white tee that has a gorgeous feather design wrapping across the chest and collar, and thrown over this is a velvet black jacket (also most likely designer - Gucci, knowing Taehyung’s tastes). To give the look more of a theme, though, he’s pushed his bangs away from his face with a blue bandana and has filled all of his ear piercings with small hoops. He looks like a rockstar, especially with the finger V he’s brought up over one of his eyes. 

Across the selca is a caption reading; ‘I’ve got your outfit too, hyung! we’re going to match!’, topped off with a heart-eyes emoji. Well, that makes picking out what to wear a lot easier. Problem is, Namjoon is already out of the house when he gets this information and now it looks like he’s just going to have to go home empty handed. That is, until he walks past the drug store and notices that they have an offer on for a select range of hair dye. 

Which gives Namjoon a pretty fucking good idea. 

— 

At 7:45pm, Namjoon’s Uber pulls up outside of Mark’s house. It’s huge, but not _mansion_ -huge, so it could be a lot more intimidating than it actually is. Mark seems to have kept it pretty low-key on the decorations; there are only a few pumpkins and cotton cobwebs strewn about the front porch, and a sign saying ‘ENTER IF YOU DARE’ which his hyung clearly bought from whichever supermarket closest to him had a Halloween section. Still, it’s more effort than Namjoon would have put in, so he can’t blame him. 

He walks to the front door and wonders if he should knock or ring the door bell. Or if he should just text someone to come and let him in. He opts for knocking, and two seconds later, the door gets thrown open by (of course) a beaming Taehyung, who is in the exact same outfit he had on in his earlier Snap. “HYUNG! YOU’RE HERE! YOUR _HAIR!_ Oh my god - come in, quick, you have to get changed!” The younger shouts over some Red Velvet song that’s playing way too loud for a party that’s barely even started yet. 

Namjoon steps inside after getting a one-armed hug from Taehyung in greeting, who then immediately pushes him through the house without letting him stop to speak to anyone that greets him. Granted, not a lot of people have shown up yet, but he catches Jeongguk’s eyes (which have been smudged black with eyeliner, making him look even more threatening than he does on an average day) and waves at him before he’s directed straight past the boy and into a bathroom. A very white, very large bathroom. Namjoon bets himself a hundred bucks that it will _not_ look this pristine once the night is over. 

The younger boy pulls off a clothes cover from the back of the bathroom door and hands it to Namjoon. “It’s all here, I hope the sizes are okay? We’re pretty similar in size, right? Anyways, get dressed quick - Jin-hyung’s gonna be here soon and you have to look _hot_. Not that you don’t already, but… Seriously, I can’t believe you took my advice! You hair looks so _awesome_ , hyung!” Taehyung looks positively giddy over his words, clutching onto Namjoon’s elbow when he finally stops rambling. Namjoon smiles gratefully and shrugs. 

“I think I needed something different, anyways. Can I get changed, now, Tae?” The older boy asks, pointedly looking at the door to indicate that he’d like some privacy. Taehyung gasps a surprised ‘oh, right!’ and quickly removes himself from the room with an encouraging thumbs up. 

“Let me know if you need help with the bandana! I’ll be with Jeongguk!” 

He gets dressed quickly, adjusts the bandana that Taehyung brought him in the mirror and then stands back to admire himself. Because, objectively… He looks really good. His hair is a grape shade of purple after using two boxes of the best brand he could find at the drug store (he had to get his sister to help him dye it, but it was worth it) and the black bandana pushes his bangs away from his face so that it gives his hair way more volume and makes it stick up a little. The outfit he’s wearing isn’t coordinated _at all_ but that was kind of the point, he supposes. He’s wearing a sleeveless, black graphic tee, bleach-damaged-denim jeans (god knows how expensive they were) and over all of this, a puffy, bright, indigo-blue bomber jacket. Taehyung also supplied him with a couple sweatbands for his arms and wrists, but he foregoes them for now since no one’s going to see them under the jacket, anyway. 

When he steps back outside of the bathroom, Taehyung shouts over to him while clapping his hands excitedly. “Yes, it’s perfect! Come stand next to me, hyung!” 

— 

The night drags on slowly, at first. The first people to arrive were Jimin, Taehyung, Jeongguk, himself and a couple of Mark’s friends from the senior year. Namjoon goes pretty easy on the alcohol, opting to just nurse a red solo cup full of beer for now. He talks to Jimin for a while about the presentation he missed on Monday, since the pink-haired boy hadn’t been in for any of their classes all week (still, totally understandable, if you ask Namjoon). “I heard he even found one of you, huh?” Jimin asks, grinning and making his alcohol-flushed cheeks swell up underneath his squinted eyes. Even in the sleek, elegant outfit he has on, Jimin still manages to look like a cherub. 

Namjoon stays with him for quite some time, standing in the entry room with Jeongguk and Taehyung so that they’re able to greet whoever appears at Mark’s front door next. Eventually, everyone shows up. Yugyeom and Bambam come in together in matching pink outfits (it seems like a lot of people went for the matchy-matchy theme) and he notices that he’s not the only one who dyed their hair for this party. Bambam has gone from bleached-white to a pink-tinted brown, and it makes him look impossibly younger. Then Jackson, Jaebum, Youngjae and Yoongi all follow in soon after the couple. When Jimin see’s the black-blue haired boy, the seemingly-permanent smile he had on his face starts to fade a little and he excuses himself from his and Namjoon’s conversation apologetically. Namjoon just waves him off with a smile and lets him go to Yoongi, who _also_ seems to have matched his outfit with Jimin’s. Which means they’ve clearly taken the time to talk to each other outside of class, which is a positive sign. He’ll have to check in on those two again later to make sure everything’s okay. 

The only ones who don’t arrive at a decent time are Hoseok and Seokjin. So, instead of spending the next hour waiting for the blonde boy to show up, Namjoon goes to the kitchen and joins in on a couple drinking games with the kids. Mark made everyone jello shots and they’re all racing each other to see who can get their’s out of the shot glass first (and it’s fucking _difficult_ if your tongue isn’t the length of a lizard’s). It doesn’t take long for Namjoon to get a bit of a buzz, since he’s had about three shots and two beers at this point and he’s not exactly a heavy-weight champion when it comes to drinking. 

Soon enough, he hears the obnoxious, gravelly voice of none other than Jung Hoseok coming in from the front doorway, announcing himself to the party. “J-HOPE IS IN THE BUILDING!” He bellows, elongating the ‘hope’ part of the declaration like some kind of tacky DJ. The auburn-haired boy makes his rounds and ends up in the kitchen with Seokjin close behind him, both of them looking like they’ve had a _lot_ more to drink than the rest of the attendees. Hoseok looks _ridiculous_ , but somehow his blue-tinted, round sunglasses and large, purple fur coat actually suit him. The outfit is as flamboyant as he is. 

Seokjin, however… Namjoon can’t look away from him. He’s wearing black dress pants that hug his thighs (in a way that really should have been part of the costume ban) and on top he’s wearing a loose, flow-y, sheer pink shirt that makes his tan melanin much more noticeable. The buttons of the shirt stop at his sternum, leaving a lot of his chest exposed and Namjoon really needs to look up and meet his eyes already because he is _not_ the ‘my eyes are up here’ kind of cliché. _Usually_. If anybody asks, he’s admiring the thin, delicate chain that Seokjin has around his neck. 

The older boy’s gaze finds Namjoon, then, and he freezes by the kitchen island, eyes raking up and down the purple-haired boy’s body. Namjoon is in the corner of the room, stood next to Taehyung who has sat himself up on the counter beside him. He moves back until his elbows can lean against the marble countertop and tilts his head to the side, feeling slightly more daring than he would be if he hadn’t had those drinks. Namjoon lifts an eyebrow at his hyung, trying to look flirty but coming across as more inquisitive. Which is probably why Seokjin walks around the island, takes a shot of whatever drink he can get his hands on first, and then takes Namjoon’s wrist into his hand. “Outside, please.” Seokjin declares before leading the younger boy out of the kitchen and into Mark’s backyard. He’s pretty sure he can hear Jeongguk wolf-whistling. That kid’s got a lot of nerve. 

Namjoon smirks at the blonde when they finally stop at the end of the deck and stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets. “Why are we out here, exactly?” He asks, mostly to tease but also because it’s pretty fucking cold outside and if _he’s_ cold, he can’t imagine what it must feel like for his hyung. 

Seokjin shakes his head with incredulity and steps closer to Namjoon. “You dyed your hair. You _actually_ dyed your hair and you’re wearing _that_ and you expect me not to take you upstairs right this second.” He says, bringing his hand up to Namjoon’s neck. His fingers are impossibly warm. 

“You told me to dye it, didn’t you?” Namjoon replies, still teasing as a way to sort of ‘get back’ at his hyung for all the times he tormented Namjoon. 

Jin doesn’t seem to want to play any kind of games tonight, however. He keeps inching closer and when he speaks again, it’s low and rough and sends a chill up Namjoon’s spine that has absolutely nothing to do with the weather. “I didn’t think you’d do it. And you did and it’s… Really turning me on.” The hairs at the back of Namjoon’s neck stand up and he can feel himself melting against Seokjin’s touch. The blonde brings his other hand up to slide under Namjoon’s jacket and rest on his waist, bringing his body close enough that their hips meet between them. “It’s taking everything I have to stop myself from kissing you right now.” 

Namjoon shivers and shakes his head, his own hands coming up to the open lapels of Seokjin’s shirt. “Fuck it, right?” He sighs before pulling the older boy in and pressing their lips together. 

It’s messy, at first - all teeth and no finesse - but they get over the initial shock of it and slow down, sliding their lips over each other’s until they become more in sync and set a steadier pace. Seokjin’s breath is hot and tastes like peach vodka and he doesn’t even _think_ before he dips his tongue into the older boy’s mouth, chasing that heat until they’re tasting nothing but each other. The _sounds_ Jin makes when he turns his head and deepens the kiss are obscene, to say the least. Namjoon slides one of his hands up to the blonde’s neck to fiddle with the chain there, just to keep his fingers occupied because he feels like he’s about to fall out of his own skin with just how badly he wants to touch _so much more_ of this man. 

It feels like they kiss for hours - and maybe they do. Namjoon didn’t hear anybody come outside, but after a while, he hears footsteps and soft voices and so he assumes that they had to have walked around them, or something. He doesn’t care. He really could not give _less_ of a fuck right now, because Seokjin is biting his lip and pulling it back until Namjoon has to chase him to get that damn tongue back in his mouth. 

They both pull away after a little while longer, needing to take a minute to just breathe and get their bearings. Namjoon’s eyes flicker between Jin’s now-bruised lips and his hooded eyes, and he looks even more tempting than he did when he first walked into that kitchen. The blonde boy’s chest is rising and falling heavily with his breathlessness and he runs his fingers (which are now cold from the harsh wind) up and into Namjoon’s hair, loosening the bandana a little. “We should go upstairs. Mark’s sister doesn’t live here anymore, we could go in her room…” Jin trails off as his tongue pokes out to lick his lips, and it takes a few seconds for his words and the entire situation to sink in. 

Namjoon suddenly feels a lot more sober. 

He shivers when Jin’s fingers start to massage into the back of his head and if he were anywhere else, if he weren’t so sure that Seokjin had had _way_ more to drink than he had, he would say yes. He would take this blatant opportunity that the universe has presented to him and he would take advantage of it while he still could. But he’s not anywhere else and Seokjin _has_ had a lot to drink, so he just can’t. Not when Seokjin could forget the whole thing the next day. 

Namjoon inhales a deep, cold breath of air and carefully pushes Seokjin back and away from him until they’re not completely plastered to one another. The older boy frowns and lets his hands fall away from Namjoon’s neck until he’s just holding them against the younger boy’s chest. “What’s the matter?” Jin asks, sounding concerned and it makes Namjoon second-guess himself for a second because he doesn’t _sound_ drunk. But then he meets his eyes and sees how dilated they are and how much more fatigued he’s become than he was when he first came into the kitchen, and that just answers everything for him. 

“Nothing, I just think we should stop.” The younger of the two states, smiling softly at his hyung. He steps back and trails his hands down Seokjin’s arms until he can hold his hands. “We should do this another time. When we’re not both, you know, wasted.” He huffs a quiet laugh and moves in again - just quickly - to place a chaste kiss on Seokjin’s cheek. The older boy leans his face toward Namjoon and he nods his head in agreement. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think you’re right.” The blonde replies, squeezing Namjoon’s fingers gently before letting them fall. “I’m sorry, if that wasn’t… What you wanted, or…” Namjoon doesn’t let him finish his sentence. He grins and quickly brings a hand up to cover Jin’s mouth, who’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Don’t. I did - I _do_. Just not now. So don’t get all fucking emo on me, okay?” At this, Seokjin rolls his eyes and pulls Namjoon’s hand away with a laugh.

“The only emo at this party is Jeongguk.” 

“Touché. Really, though. It’s not like that, I promise.” Namjoon reassures, unable to stop himself when he comes forward and kisses Jin again, this time on the lips. It’s quick and they smile into it and end up giggling like a pair of drunken idiots - which he supposes they are. “I’m gonna call you tomorrow and you better not forget that this happened, or I might have to just shave all my hair off.” He whispers against Seokjin’s lips, who hums and nods his head. 

“Yeah, that’s a definitely a boner killer, thank you for that.” 

And with that, they part again. Namjoon winks and tells Jin to just come and enjoy the party with him and Seokjin replies:

“I can’t think of anything better right now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN PARTY OUTFITS (not all of the characters are mentioned but u kno it's in case you wanted a nice, vivid image): 
> 
> Namjoon & Taehyung: https://tinyurl.com/krqxqcw (+ Namjoon’s hair: https://tinyurl.com/k84yxmo) 
> 
> Seokjin: https://tinyurl.com/mmnrecn + https://tinyurl.com/mlhujmc 
> 
> Jeongguk: https://tinyurl.com/lssstub (‘really????’ yes, really) 
> 
> Jimin: https://tinyurl.com/kupbyj5 (but + pink hair) 
> 
> Yoongi: https://tinyurl.com/mkem9k4 (they’re matching ur welcome) 
> 
> Mark: https://tinyurl.com/mkz7x48
> 
> Jinyoung: https://tinyurl.com/ml7pyzh + https://www.instagram.com/p/BSWL2i6AcRs/ 
> 
> Youngjae + Jackson: https://tinyurl.com/n3gojwq + https://tinyurl.com/k447le9 (WHAT kind of LOOKSSSSSS) 
> 
> Jaebum: https://tinyurl.com/lt9j5za (wig and all, fam) 
> 
> Hoseok: https://tinyurl.com/lua5uwf 
> 
> YugBam: https://tinyurl.com/jwvvobr + https://tinyurl.com/kxkrtkr


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jimin arrives an hour early to Mark’s party on Sunday night. He’s been going absolutely stir-crazy for the last couple of days, since he got out of whatever rut was in after the fight last Friday. Or, maybe the rut started on Thursday, at Yoongi’s place. All he’s sure of is that he hasn’t been himself, and that whatever happened needs to be fixed between him and his boyfriend. That’s if they’re even in a relationship anymore. It’s not like he’s spoken to Yoongi at all since he threw Jimin out of his house." 
> 
> Jimin seeks out Yoongi at Mark's party and they have a well-needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised YoonMin chapter!!!! I intended for this to be short but I'm not Jimin and short isn't in my vocabulary. 
> 
> * A very brief warning at the end, please check if you feel the need to!  
> ** This chapter is angstyyyyy so you can skip it if you're just here for the crack~ but if you need some yoonmin in ur life, stick around  
> *** FINALLY thanks so much for all your comments and kudos again, guys. I decided that this fic is gonna end at 10 chapters, but I might also write an epilogue sooo 11 chapters??? It'll be done before I go back to Uni next tuesday, is what I'm trying to say. Enjoy!!!

Jimin arrives an hour early to Mark’s party on Sunday night. He’s been going absolutely stir-crazy for the last couple of days, since he got out of whatever rut was in after the fight last Friday. Or, maybe the rut started on Thursday, at Yoongi’s place. All he’s sure of is that he hasn’t been himself, and that whatever happened needs to be fixed between him and his boyfriend. That’s if they’re even in a relationship anymore. It’s not like he’s spoken to Yoongi at _all_ since he threw Jimin out of his house.

What he needs is to go back to how everything was two weeks ago, when he could just sit in their Chemistry class quietly with his phone in his hands, daring Yoongi to push all of their texts a step further with everyone else surrounding them. It’s weird, and he would never admit to anyone else, but he really missed those hours in this week. Dare say, he may even have missed the goddamn daddy jokes. 

Jin talked to him on Tuesday, when he had finally come out of his bedroom (much to his mom’s relief). If Jimin could call anyone his ‘best friend’ without feeling like a six year old, Seokjin would be it. They talk about everything; tell each other everything. The first time he and Yoongi fought in sophomore year, Jin had taken him in and let him stay with him for a few days until Jimin felt like he could stomach being alone at his own home. It’s not that he doesn’t like his family or anything like that - he loves his parents and his brother always listens to him when he needs someone to talk to, but Jin understands him a lot better than they ever could. Their worries and anxieties are different, but they balance each other out and make it easy to open up to each other. So, when Jimin finally came to and felt… Awake enough to talk, Seokjin was the first person he called. 

They had talked about what happened before, on the Friday morning after Jimin had slept over Seokjin’s place, but he hadn’t really explained how it all felt. And so when Seokjin came over and explained this ‘theory’ he had, Jimin had been quick to shut the whole idea down. Jin made it sound intense and… Way too clinical. Like he was trying to analyse the way that Jimin had felt that night but it wasn’t like that at _all_. Jimin shut down - yeah - but it wasn’t because of the sex. He was so sure of it. He just doesn’t like it when people get mad at him and so when it was Yoongi, he got more upset than he usually would. That’s _all_ it was. Or, you know, so he told himself.

After that conversation, he researched into it a little bit, purely out of curiosity. He knew Jin was wrong but still, it couldn’t help to look into it. He spent hours reading through threads on forums about peoples experiences with ‘subdropping’ and ’subspace’ and some of the comments made him sort of uncomfortable because honestly, he didn’t think people _really_ did this stuff to each other. Which is exactly what Jin had said to him when he came over. He had said; 

“People hear about it and think it’s not real and that’s it’s just a total myth that people could actually go through this with their partners sometimes. But it _is_ real and I think it might have been what you went through, Jiminie.” 

And so, Jimin took a couple more days off school and he allowed himself to really consider the possibility that maybe what he and Yoongi had done that night _had_ been a little too intense and that maybe he _had_ fallen into some… Mental state that stopped him from rationalising the situation. It took a while, but Jimin allowed himself to find some comfort in the idea. This could mean that Jimin was wrong, and if he _was_ , it meant he could try and fix it. 

— 

When Jimin got to Mark’s house, Jinyoung opened the door to greet him with a gentle smile. Jinyoung had helped him a lot on Friday and he would always be grateful to him and Mark for knowing what Jimin needed that day. “Hey, Mark’s just getting ready upstairs. Come in.”

Jimin walked through to the living room and sat himself down on a couch, running his hands through his hair to push his bangs back. He needed to dye it again; the bright pink was starting to fade to more of a muted rose. Which was very appropriate, everything else considered.

“You doing okay? I know you needed time off, but we missed you this week.” Jinyoung states, sitting across from the younger boy in a leather lounge chair. Jimin smiles and nods his head. 

“Yeah, much better, thank you. I just needed to get out of my house. Mark let me come over earlier than everyone else, so.” At this, Jinyoung nods and then gestures to what Jimin’s wearing. 

“I see you went for the elegant theme. Mark’s making us both wear some kind of… Sexy matchy-matchy thing that will probably make Jaebum try and get me to take back all of the times I ever called him and Jackson vomit-inducing.” The man huffs a laugh and Jimin grins up at him. Jinyoung goes to stand up, then, pointing to the stairs. “Speaking of, I should go and get ready. Mark’ll be down in a minute.” And then he leaves, and Jimin’s alone again. 

After about five minutes of playing around with some game on his phone, Jimin gets a text. From Yoongi. 

He breathes in deep and goes to his messages. They haven’t spoken once since last week - at least, not directly. Hoseok called him a couple of days ago and Yoongi had been with him, but they haven’t actually had a chance to speak, one-on-one. 

**Yoongi** : What are you wearing tonight?

Of course, it’s straight to the point with Yoongi. Jimin isn’t even surprised. He smiles softly to himself and types a response.

**Jimin** : Silk suit. You?

**Yoongi** : Show me 

**Jimin** : You want me to send a picture of what I’m wearing? Really?

**Yoongi** : Please?

With a dramatic sigh, Jimin gets up off of the couch, goes into Mark’s bathroom and takes a picture of himself in the mirror. He makes sure to only show from the neck-down, however. Even though they had a fight, Jimin will take absolutely any opportunity to tease his boyfriend. Then, he sends it to Yoongi.

**Jimin** : Happy?

**Yoongi** : You mind if I wear something similar?

**Jimin** : How similar? Isn’t that a little embarrassing? 

**Yoongi** : Not ‘similar’ but matching

**Jimin** : Is everyone doing matchy-matchy tonight?

**Yoongi** : it would seem so. 

**Jimin** : Sure then, if you want to. 

**Yoongi** : Ok

**Yoongi** : I can talk to you, right?

**Yoongi** : We can talk?

**Jimin** : Yeah i think we need to.

**Yoongi** : I’ll try not to be too long.

And with that, Jimin smiles to himself and goes to find Mark.

— 

Two hours later, the party is getting gradually more lively. Mark’s senior friends have all arrived and taken up a lot of the space in the living room and Namjoon, Taehyung and Jeongguk are all here - thank god. Namjoon keeps Jimin company for a while and they talk for what seems like the first time ever since he first transferred. They’ve said the odd ‘hello, how are you doing, fine thank you’ but Jimin didn’t think they’d be compatible friends, at first. Now he feels stupid for ever assuming that Namjoon wouldn’t be fun to hang out with - they already seem to have a lot in common. Namjoon has answers where has Jimin questions, and Namjoon admires where Jimin presents. It’s nice. It reminds him of the first time he met Seokjin. 

Eventually, the front door opens and Jimin’s sure a few people from their class come in first, but he spots Yoongi and suddenly he forgets about everyone else in front of him. He almost walks away mid-conversation but he catches himself just in time, excusing himself from Namjoon with an apologetic smile. The now-purple-haired boy just waves him off encouragingly and Jimin thanks him before turning back around, finding Yoongi waiting for him. He’s wearing a patterned, off-white dress jacket over tight black pants and he has a black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Jimin sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to stop himself from grinning so wide.

“You clean up nice.” He says in greeting, quietly and timidly, not sure how to begin with all of this. 

Yoongi nods his head to one side and shrugs, very obviously acting the part of ‘pretentious rich kid’ (which they both went for, tonight). “You don’t look so bad yourself. You wanna get a drink?” 

Jimin nods and before he can get any reply formed in his mouth, a loud ‘bang’ comes from the kitchen and they quickly turn to see what happened through the double-doorway. Yugyeom’s hands are out in front of him and he’s wincing painfully at the sound - which was apparently caused by the huge beer keg he just dropped. “Sorry…” The young boy says, letting Jaebum move around him and pick the keg up himself, shaking his head at the boy.

“Uh… Yes, as long as it’s not beer from that keg.” Jimin finally responds, laughing around his words. Yoongi rolls his eyes fondly and places his hand on the small of Jimin’s back to lead him toward the table full of bottled drinks. The older boy pours himself a (very small) Jack Daniels and coke, and Jimin opts for the large bottle of expensive rosé, pouring himself half a glass. 

“You know you don’t _have_ to go for something that’s pink just so it’ll go with your aesthetic, right?” Yoongi banters, raising an eyebrow at the glass of wine. Jimin just scoffs.

“Please, I’m not Jin-hyung. I just don’t want to get drunk tonight, is all - I can just sip this. That okay with you?” He replies with a smirk before bringing the glass up to his lips and taking an aforementioned sip of his drink. Yoongi hums and nods his head, leaning his hip against the table full of alcohol. 

“So, when can we talk? I’m not getting drunk tonight either, so… We don’t have to do it now.” He gestures to the room of people around them. “We can wait until people leave.”

Jimin shakes his head and looks away, down at the peachy-pink liquid in his glass that actually looks a lot his hair colour right now. “No - I want to talk about it now, if that’s alright with you. We could —“ And, once again, he gets interrupted. This time by a _very_ loud Youngjae, who shouts ‘JIMIN!’ almost directly into his ear. He loves the guy, he really does, but he might just have the absolute _worst_ fucking timing. 

“YOU CAME!” Youngjae shouts, again, and wraps his arms around Jimin’s neck. “I can’t stay in here because they’re setting up beer pong in the dining room and I wanna beat Bambam but you have to come and find me in a minute! I missed you!” The younger boy pouts - comically - and Jimin laughs, turning toward him.

“I’ll come find you in a little while, okay? I just need to talk to Yoongi.” Jimin says with an subtle eyebrows raise, which Yoongi definitely sees anyway. Youngjae seems to catch on pretty quick and nods his head quickly, letting go of Jimin and waving at the two of them (with both hands) as he leaves the room. Jimin takes Yoongi’s free hand, then. “Let’s go upstairs?” 

—

They find Mark’s empty study (there are at least three different studies in this house, Jimin knows after exploring it multiple times at multiple different parties - every time with Yoongi beside him) and Jimin is sat on top of the large, polished wooden desk that can probably hold ten times his weight. Yoongi is stood a few steps away from him, one hand holding his drink, the other in the pocket of his dress pants. It takes both of them a little while before any of them start to talk. 

“Jimin… I just want to say, before we get into anything else - the way I spoke to you that night was…” Yoongi trails off for a moment and Jimin waits him out. He understands Yoongi enough by now, and he knows that sometimes he just needs to be patient and let him gradually put his thoughts into words. “I know that the shit with my family is a fucking mess. I know that sometimes, I have to put you second. But - just because I don’t know _what_ to do sometimes doesn’t mean I have the right to do _that_. If that makes any… fucking sense.” 

Jimin nods his head very shallowly and allows himself to speak briefly, just to let Yoongi know that he gets it. “It does make sense.” 

Yoongi nods, too and takes a deep breath before he carries on. As he speaks, eventually he brings his gaze up to lock eyes with Jimin. “The things I said to you and the way that I said them was out of line and borderline abusive and I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry for making you feel like that. I know I don’t need to even tell you that I don’t do shit like that because you already _know_ me but that’s just — I’m just really fucking sorry. I’m sorry, Jimin.” When he’s done, Yoongi drops his gaze again and squeezes his eyes shut. Jimin would usually get up, put his arms around him and tell him it’s okay, that they’re okay. It doesn’t feel right to let himself do that just yet. 

Jimin waits for a little while, like Yoongi did, before he can get the words in his head to form a real sentence. “I know you are, and it’s okay, I forgive you. I know that you can’t help it sometimes. I’m not mad at you for that anymore.” He finally speaks, his voice quiet and delicate like the room is so silent, it’d be a shame to ruin it. They can hear the music from the party from here, but only barely. “I think the thing we really need to talk about is what happened to me after. Why I felt like that.” 

Yoongi nods in agreement and swallows, with Jimin able to see his adam’s apple bobbing where the older boy has tilted his head to one side. If it where any other time, Jimin would tell him how beautiful he looks like this. “Yeah. You uh… You spoke to Jin, right?” Yoongi asks, hesitating and lifting his gaze. Jimin nods and chews on the inside of his cheek, unaware of how he should approach all of this. 

As he’s thinking, he takes another sip of his wine and lets it sit on his tongue for a few seconds, savouring the strong, tangy taste and letting it sober him (ironically) to the situation. “I did. What he said - at first I refused to believe him. I thought he was trying to… Diagnose me of something, you know? But I guess that’s just me being paranoid, or something.” He sighs and takes another drink. Yoongi steps a little closer, then, shaking his head. 

“It’s not like that.” Yoongi tries to reassure him in his own ‘Yoongi’ way - barely any words, a lot of heat behind them. 

“I know that, now. I looked it up. The ‘subdrop’ thing. I still don’t think I _really_ understand it - like, who can suddenly just… Become depressed because their partner doesn’t like… Wrap them up in a warm blanket and kiss their forehead, or clean up the cum on their chest or whatever.” He laughs, then, but it sounds empty and it trails off quickly. Yoongi is _much_ closer, then. He doesn’t touch Jimin, but he holds one of his hands out with the palm up for when Jimin’s ready. “But, I guess what we were doing that night was sort of stupid and we should have talked about it beforehand and like… I shouldn’t have pushed you to do that kind of thing without asking you first.” He pauses again, then, and Yoongi whispers a quick ‘it’s okay’ into the silence. It helps Jimin carry on. “And… And I think what I wanted was for you to wake me up, kiss me and then take me home. And because that’s not what I got, my body and my head just… Couldn’t work out what the fuck was right and wrong, and why I was suddenly so upset and why _you_ were upset and I guess I thought you were upset with _me_ and I just,” He stops, closes his eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I shut down.” 

They stand in silence for a long while, waiting for the younger of the two to calm down. When he gets upset (even on a regular day) he works himself up and sometimes he can’t stop. It’s something he’s trying to work on and fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it) Yoongi is very much attune to it now. He knows that Jimin will be fine once he breathes. Once he composes himself.

Eventually Jimin brings his hand up to meet Yoongi’s once he’s put the empty glass on the desk. Yoongi squeezes his fingers before linking them together with his own and he leans forward to rest his forehead against Jimin’s, now that he has permission to touch him. “You know, we both have the _worst_ communication skills.” The older boy says to break the silence, his voice low and growly where he’s trying to keep the mood light. Jimin can’t help but laugh, properly this time, with the plump skin around his eyes turning them into thin lines when his cheeks swell up enough with his grin.

“I think you might be right.” He agrees, pulling back and then knocking their heads together again happily. “So… We’re in agreement that the next time we have sex, we work out a system or something? I read up on like, safe words and the traffic light thing and other stuff like that.” Jimin suggests, feeling a huge weight lift off of his entire body now that he’s had the opportunity to sort all of this out. It might take a while for them to be comfortable with sex right away, but Jimin isn’t about to go anywhere. And neither is Yoongi, he believes. 

“Traffic light thing?” Yoongi asks, curiously, pulling his head back to look at Jimin in confusion. The pink-haired boy snorts and shakes his head, full of fondness as he brings his arms up to wrap around Yoongi’s shoulders and play with the fabric of the scarf around his pale neck. 

“I’ll explain later. It’s pretty legit.” Jimin leans in then and kisses his boyfriend. It’s chaste, quick and light, but it’s exactly what the both of them need. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter goes into very brief detail of what happened between Yoongi and Jimin in previous chapters, and one of the characters very slightly insults the idea of subdropping and correct aftercare. Read with caution!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On Monday morning, Namjoon has to war with himself to get up and out of his bed. He didn’t go too crazy last night, but he drank enough that waking up to the bright morning sun feels like he’s being tortured and blinded. But, he perseveres; slowly sitting up in bed before taking the painkillers he had left on his bedside table the night before. Thankfully, his past self took the precaution, because he’s sure that if he hadn’t, he would not be getting up for school."
> 
> Namjoon and Seokjin go for a long-overdue coffee 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your promised chapter is finally here!! I'm so so sorry for making you guys wait longer than usual; I've had the worst migraine for the past couple days and I could only use my laptop to write out small parts at a time. The next (and final) chapters should be updated much sooner. <3
> 
> * No warnings for this chapter, it's all breezy and fluffy.  
> ** Hopefully this clears up some of the stuff that people may have been confused about with Jin's character! I hate plot-holes so I tried my best to patch everything up here. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

On Monday morning, Namjoon has to war with himself to get up and out of his bed. He didn’t go too crazy last night, but he drank enough that waking up to the bright morning sun feels like he’s being tortured and blinded. But, he perseveres; slowly sitting up in bed before taking the painkillers he had left on his bedside table the night before. Thankfully, his past self took the precaution, because he’s sure that if he hadn’t, he would not be getting up for school.

He remembers everything, of course. Namjoon very rarely forgets anything when he drinks - he’s always careful. So, with everything that happened last night, he distinctly remembers telling Seokjin he’d call him. He said it right after they made out. And he didn’t just dream that, no; they _really_ _did_ kiss.

He goes back into his room after having a shower, eating breakfast and getting ready for the day, leaving about twenty minutes before he has to leave the house. When he’s alone, he calls Seokjin - he doesn’t hesitate as much as he probably would have before this weekend - it would seem that the way his hyung spoke and acted around him last night has given him a lot more confidence.

When Seokjin picks up, the younger boy can’t help but smile. The older boy groans in agony, sounding like he had a much tougher time getting himself out of bed than Namjoon did.

“Ahh, Namjoon-ah, what did Hoseok do to me?” The voice exclaims through the phone in a rough and worn voice - if Namjoon had to guess, he’d say Seokjin only just got up. Pathetic.

“You both drank half a bottle of tequila between you and then thought it’d be a good idea to play beer pong. Which you lost at. Miserably.” The younger boy huffs a laugh, already feeling his nerves from earlier melt away at the easy conversation.

“You are very perceptive, thank you for clearing that up. I’m glad you called, though, I was worried you were going to make me wait until after school.”

“So you remembered, then?” Namjoon asks, only a little surprised that his hyung was sober enough to recall their discussion yesterday. If you can call the brief words between their kisses a ‘discussion.’

“I did.” Seokjin replies. Namjoon can _hear_ his smile through the phone call. “And I also remember that you said that you’d shave all of your hair off if I didn’t, so you can put your electric razor away if you’ve already dug it out.” At this, they both laugh, giddy despite the headaches and exhaustion. Namjoon quickly turns to check the time on his desk and sees that he has ten more minutes. He’d better hurry this along.

“Listen, I’m not doing anything after school today. Do you wanna go for coffee? You know, so we can talk?” Namjoon asks, hurriedly so that he won’t chicken out or stumble over his words. It takes a brief pause on Seokjin’s end, however, for his doubt to settle back in. For all he knows, Seokjin could’ve just been toying with him, the way he has for the past few weeks. He doesn’t seem like that kind of guy, but… Namjoon really doesn’t even know him that well, in the first place.

“Of course, I’d love that.” The older boy says, finally, in a soft and pleasant voice (albeit still pretty rough around the edges). “I’ll wait out in the parking lot for you, okay? I can bring my car.” Namjoon sighs inwardly with relief. He really needs to get into yoga or something, this anti-relaxation, pessimism thing he’s got going on cannot be healthy.

“Sure, great. I’ll see you then.” Once they’ve said their goodbyes, Namjoon stands up from his bed and does a little celebratory dance - which he quickly shuts down when his weak body and pounding head protest this completely. He can dance later, when he’s finished with school and had plenty of coffee and conversation with Seokjin. This is really, finally happening. _Fuck_.

—

The day goes by like any other average Monday, since he doesn’t have Chemistry until Thursday for a double-period which he is _more_ than grateful for. He sits with Taehyung, Jeongguk, Yoongi and Jimin for lunch, since none of them had had much to drink the night before and it seems like Youngjae and the others definitely _did_ and haven’t bothered to show up for classes today. Namjoon would be jealous, if it wasn’t for his plans after school (which he has kept to himself - he doesn’t need anymore teasing from Taehyung, thank you very much.)

When the final bell sounds for the end of the day, Namjoon hurries himself out of his class and goes straight toward the parking lot. It doesn’t seem as though Seokjin has made it out before him and so he waits by the steps for his hyung to come out.

After five minutes and heaps of students filing out of the building, Namjoon spots the tall blonde. He’s walking out with Mark and Yoongi (since they’re all in the senior year together and are more likely to be in some of the same classes) and he doesn’t seem to notice Namjoon right away. The older boy stops and says goodbye to his two companions before scanning the parking lot, eyes not falling on Namjoon until the purple-haired boy lifts his hand in a wave. Seokjin grins, then, and jogs over to him.

“I thought with your new look it’d be easier to spot you, but apparently not.” Seokjin states, pulling his bag higher on his shoulder.

“I used two boxes, so I think this is as bright at my natural hair will allow it to be.” Namjoon responds, matching his hyung’s wide smile. “You ready to go?” He asks, and Seokjin nods as they turn toward the small parking lot reserved for the students who have bought themselves a permanent space. As they walk, a loud, echoing thunder sounds from above them. When they look up, they notice what they didn’t before - a grey cloud that takes up half of what they can see of the sky has formed above their heads.

“This better not be some kind of dramatic irony, or my life will have officially turned into every single cliché imaginable.” Namjoon announces. He frowns and shakes his head in disappointment as he feels a drop of rain hit his forehead. Seokjin just beams at him from where he’s a few paces ahead.

“It’s just a little rain, don’t be such a fucking emo.” The older boy teases, quoting what Namjoon had said to him at the party last night. Namjoon rolls his eyes and walks faster so he can swipe at Jin’s shoulder playfully.

“The only emo at this school is Jeon Jeongguk.”

At this, they both rumble with laughter as they approach Seokjin’s car.

This might be easier than Namjoon thought.

—

They arrive at a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop that looks so inviting right now, with the rain hitting hard on the windshield of Seokjin’s car. The café isn’t too full and he can tell just by looking in that the seats are more comfortable than any of the Starbucks’ around here. “Think we can make it in without getting drenched?” Namjoon asks, turning to Jin, who is already looking at him with a warm smile. Namjoon dips his head while the older boy shrugs, turning his gaze back toward the café.

“I think we can try. Come on.” He replies, reaching for the door. They both duck out at the same time, Seokjin waiting for Namjoon to run around the car before they both bolt it inside the coffee shop’s warm entryway. Seokjin’s grinning, small droplets of rain having made their way onto his uniform - there’s even one on his nose. It takes all of Namjoon’s self control not to lift his hand and wipe it off with his finger.

“I can get this. Tell me what you’re having and then try and find us a seat?” The blonde suggests, pulling his wallet out of his school bag. Namjoon nods in agreement and looks up at the menu before deciding on something simple.

“I’ll just have an Americano, thanks.” He smiles gratefully and then turns to go find somewhere for them to sit. He’s not sure how this is going to play out, now that they’re here; alone. It doesn’t feel like a date - which is good - because if it did, Namjoon would be ten times more anxious than he already is. It just feels like… He’s here with a friend. Not someone who had his tongue in his mouth the night before. It’s kind of a relief, Namjoon has to admit to himself, even though he likes the sound of a date with Seokjin  _very,_ very much so.

Finally, he finds an empty table around the corner in front of a window. The lighting is tinted to a warm yellow and it makes Namjoon feel at ease. That, paired with the soft piano music playing through the speakers and the faint tapping of rain against the glass, makes the atmosphere a lot more intimate and homely. He’s glad they came here.

After a few minutes, Jin comes around and places their drinks on the table before sitting in the chair in front of Namjoon. They both take a sip of their hot coffees (Seokjin went for a cappuccino with plenty of chocolate shavings on top) and sit in silence for a moment, glancing at each other and giggling at their own awkwardness.

“So… Last night.” Seokjin starts, to Namjoon’s relief. The older boy is smirking and looking at Namjoon through his lashes, which is definitely something that should not be permitted in a place like this. If Namjoon worked here, he would put up signs saying; ‘no flirty/seductive gazes allowed’.

“Last night.” Namjoon agrees, not quite sure where to begin. “Uh… That happened. We did that.”

Seokjin huffs and looks down at the table with a smile, lifting up his cup of coffee to hide the small flush on his cheeks. How Namjoon managed to bring that on just by being a complete dork is beyond him. “We did. And I thought I’d… You know, explain myself before we get onto any other pressing matters.” The older boy starts, lifting his eyes again to make sure that Namjoon has his full attention. Which he does. As if Namjoon could ever focus on _anything_ else with this boy in front of him. “I know that my rejecting you and then kissing you like, two weeks later probably fucked with your head a little, so I’m sorry if it did. I had my reasons for doing it, but it doesn’t excuse the fact that confusing you like that was wrong of me.”

Namjoon frowns, then, and reaches over to place his hand over Jin’s. “Don’t apologise, I’m fine. Like, yeah, okay, that day you rejected me was a little weird, but I figured you were just fucking with me.” He reassures the older boy, who smiles again but this time it’s sad and regretful.

“No, I was. That’s exactly what I was doing.”

“What’s the problem, then?” Namjoon asks, confused as to how Seokjin _teasing_ him could be so bad. Jin pulls his hand away from Namjoon’s reach then to take another sip of his drink, pausing to mull over his words.

“I’ve never been asked out like that before. I’ve never really dated people or _anything_ remotely like that. I’m usually the kind of guy who gets picked up at a party or something, but it never goes any further then getting their number and never getting a call back, you know?” Seokjin explains, and Namjoon goes to talk over him, then, to assure him that what Namjoon wants is nothing like that, but he stops when Seokjin continues speaking. “So… I made myself a rule that if I ever liked anyone, or anyone liked _me_ , I’d make myself and make _them_ wait. Jeongguk was actually the one who gave me the idea last year, if you can believe that.”

Namjoon has to consider all of this information for a while. He drinks some of his coffee until ‘some’ becomes ‘all’ and he’s left with nothing else to keep him from coming up with a reply. “… _Jeongguk_ helped you?” Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth. It’s a surprise to the both of them and the two boys lean their heads toward each other to laugh down at the table. “Sorry, sorry - I’m just… I’m so confused.”

Jin waves his hand nonchalantly and shakes his head, still talking on the end of a laugh. “No, I know, it sounds ridiculous. Let me just… Explain, okay?” When Namjoon nods, the blonde boy clears his throat and starts talking once again. “In my freshman, sophomore and junior year, I had to just stomach the fact that the guys I liked didn’t like me back. I’ve had three relationships in the past that were absolutely _nothing_ but sex. And I hated it, and Jeongguk noticed first last year. I hung out with all of the Chemistry class and I was the only one who wasn’t in a relationship and I felt so under-appreciated, you know? Like… I’d think to myself ‘what am I doing wrong’. And then, obviously, we picked up Hoseok and Youngjae along the way and things got a lot easier because I wasn’t the only single guy in our group but it still felt like I wasn’t getting something that I deserved. That sounds _so_ fucked up, but literally all I wanted from the people who kept using me was for them to just _appreciate_ me.”

Namjoon stops him then, concerned that the conversation is going somewhere that he doesn’t fully understand. “I mean... I think I get it but... I really don’t think that’s healthy, hyung. You don’t need to _date_ people to feel appreciated.” The younger boy states, frowning at how low Jin's self-esteem must have been for him to think of himself that way.

“No, I know - that’s what I was getting to. Jeongguk was the first one to notice how depressed I was getting over all of this - even Jimin couldn’t see it, but this stupid ideal that I had for myself was draining the life out of me and Jeongguk staged some kind of intervention and I told him everything. And, you know, long story short, I don’t think about myself that way anymore, and I learned to respect  _myself_ above everything else. And _that’s_ why I rejected you.” Jin finishes, then and bites his lip when he lifts his gaze to meet Namjoon’s - who is still a little confused, but at least he doesn’t think that Seokjin has some kind of co-dependency complex anymore.

“So you rejected me… As some kind of test?” Namjoon asks. He’s not pissed or anything, but he’s curious as to how Jeongguk fits into all of this beyond him helping Jin out.

“Kind of. Jeongguk knew you were interested in me before I did and he got Taehyung to tell me. If that kid is good at one thing, it’s scheming. Because, obviously, as soon as Taehyung told me you liked me, I went to Jeongguk for advice. And he told me to take it easy, and that’s what I did. I think he was just looking out for me. Which I should really fucking beat him for since I’m _his_ hyung, not the other way around.” The older boy huffs, sounding nervous for Namjoon’s response.

If he’s being completely honest with himself, Namjoon’s pretty glad. Maybe Jin’s rejection wasn’t the most conventional way of starting… Whatever this is, but at least he can admit that to himself and explain the situation to Namjoon without any regret.

“So… You _do_ like me, then?” They both laugh, again, and Namjoon sits forward to take Jin’s hand in his. “Look, I get it. I don’t resent you or anything for doing things your way, it’s not like I’ve had the best of luck in the past when it comes to dating, either.” At his words, Seokjin nods in understanding and squeezes Namjoon’s hand.

“Let’s start over. Just… Go out, get to know each other. We don’t even need to call it dating if you don’t want to.” The blonde suggests and Namjoon considers this before shaking his head.

“No, I think I still wanna call it dating.” He grins, and Seokjin rolls his eyes but ultimately agrees. “So… Does this count as date number one, then?” Namjoon asks, still holding onto Jin’s hand and turning their palms together so he can link their fingers.

“Yeah, I think so.” Seokjin replies, his smile turning soft and sweet. His runs the pad of his thumb along the back of the younger boy’s hand and speaks effortlessly, moving past the heavier conversation and onto a newer, easier one.

“So, Kim Namjoon. Tell me about yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna leave something here but I don't even remember what it was so, future-self, please write out your chapter notes as you're writing the chapter, don't just leave it until the last minute. Smh.
> 
> * I REMEMBERED: I was gonna say that the stuff Jin talks about like being 'under-appreciated' were an homage to the real life Kim Seokjin never getting the respect he deserves, hope u caught that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me begin by apologising for how very very late this is. I have been SO BUSY these past two months with Uni and by adding all of my anxieties lately (I live in London if that spells it out for you) on top I have just not been in the mood to do very much else apart from watch dramas and keep up to date with my faves on Twitter. 
> 
> But! This is going to be a wrapped-up fic so unbelievably soon, as after this update you’re getting the epilogue!!! I have another fic planned after this, too, since I’m on break for 4 months now so anticipate that if you’re interested :)
> 
> PS: Here’s a link to my inspo for Namjoon’s look in this chapter. Visuals for days. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CsHbItBXYAA8iIp.jpg

** Three weeks later **

 

Namjoon and Seokjin have been out on exactly five dates since their first get-together at the café… Well, technically six dates, if you wanted to count the last time they saw each other outside of school. Namjoon doesn’t really think you could call what happened a ‘date’, though. 

Seokjin invited Namjoon over to his place since the winter finals were keeping him rooted to his desk and ‘I really want to see someone who isn’t my mom, my dad, or my dog, please Namjoon for the love of god, save me from going stir crazy’. Seokjin’s words, not his own. 

So, he stayed for dinner and a movie. When it reached around 7pm, Seokjin’s parents told them they were on their way out on their very own date night and that it would ‘give them all some alone time’. Of course, this meant that Namjoon’s anxiety reached incredible heights and he could _not_ stop himself from saying some of the most _ridiculous_ things whenever Seokjin looked at him or touched him. It had been a long time since he’d been alone with another guy like that; he’d only ever been in one relationship in the past and it lasted all of one month. Namjoon just wasn’t used to that kind of intimacy. 

To make a long story short; they had started making out on Seokjin’s bed and hands found the fronts of jeans and breaths became really hard for Namjoon to find and, well. He may or may not have come in his pants after a whole 0.5 seconds after Seokjin worked his hand into Namjoon’s pants. 

Apologies were shared, along with embarrassed kisses between laughs, before Namjoon went home with ‘shame’ written all over his back. 

Now, though, two days later, Namjoon plans to win back his self-confidence and show Seokjin that he’s not just some awkward teenaged boy who comes the second he gets too excited. It was a fluke, and he plans to never let it happen again. 

 

— 

 

It’s the last day of school before winter break and as Thanksgiving is right around the corner, the Dean announced a week earlier that they could ring the year out with a non-uniform day. Which is bullshit, if you ask Namjoon, since every other school in the country is non-uniform every single day of the year. Plus; they’re still being limited to a ‘festive’ dress-code. 

Regardless, he’s made it work. And he looks fucking _good_ , too. 

Namjoon has on a fitted denim shirt, light beige Levi’s and a long, grey cardigan to play up to the whole ‘festive’ rule. The part that he’s most proud of, however, is the pushed-back, bangs-away style he put his hair in. The purple dye has started to fade to more of a muted plum shade and Namjoon thinks it looks better than it did originally, honestly. Plus, he decided it was time for a haircut about a week ago and this is the first time he’s been able to show off his newly-shaven undercut, what with his bangs out of the way. 

The outfit as a whole makes him look more like an adult and not just a kid who is too skinny for his expensive uniform that he can’t afford to have fitted. (He _can_ afford it, he just can’t be bothered). To tie everything together and to make him look just that _tiny_ bit more mature; Namjoon forewent his contacts for today and decided to wear his favourite pair of black-rimmed glasses. 

He goes to the bathroom just after homeroom, before Chemistry class, and catches his reflection in the mirror. He was wrong. He looks _really_ fucking good. 

 

—

 

“Holy shit, Namjoon-hyung, is that you?!” Is the very first thing Namjoon hears when the door to the Chemistry class is opened. 

Taehyung walks over to Namjoon’s side of the room (so far, the only other people who have shown up have been Jimin and Yugyeom; both of whom smiled at him in greeting and then went straight to the comfort of their phones). 

“Since when do you wear fucking glasses?” Jeongguk asks, his expression scrunched up in somewhat distaste. Namjoon simply shoots back his own retort, having become way more comfortable with the harsh banter that Jeongguk is used to. 

“Since I was twelve, since when did you grow out of plain white t-shirts, Tony Hawk?” He asks, emphasising his point by gesturing to Jeongguk’s idea of ‘festive’ clothing (see: a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans). “Oh… Wait, never mind.” Namjoon finishes with a smirk, leaning back in his seat and letting Taehyung’s bellowing ‘OHHH!’ wash over him like stripper money. Jeongguk rolls his eyes, smiling just slightly, before walking over to his own desk. 

It doesn’t take very long before the rest of the class turn up, and eventually Seokjin enters the room with Yoongi in tow, but the younger of the two ends up walking straight into Seokjin’s back when he stops dead in his tracks before he’s even made it through the door. “What the fuck, Jin? Move?” 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

 

— 

  **Two weeks ago**

 

“What do you wanna do about everyone else?” Seokjin asks, stirring his vanilla ice cream float with his straw. They’re on their third date and Namjoon suggested that they go for something to eat and then see a movie together at the nearest art-house theatre. There’s some horror movie playing from the 70’s and Namjoon can tell already; he’s not going to be paying any attention to the film.

“What do you mean?” He replies, licking grease from his fingers after finishing up with his basket of fries.

“I mean… Do you want the guys in Chemistry to know about us? I know you hang out with most of the kids, and Yoongi. Did you, like, want to tell them?” The older boy is just barely avoiding Namjoon’s gaze as he speaks, his tone becoming more and more tight with adversity. 

The thing is, even though their reasons for wanting to date in the first place were so that they could get to know each other better, the two of them haven’t _really_ opened up much. With Namjoon’s anxiety, paired with Seokjin’s hesitation, neither of them have gotten to the point where they can be comfortable enough to speak about more personal subjects together. So, Namjoon can understand why Seokjin is wavering over this.

“I honestly haven’t thought about it. It’s kind of early, you know?” Namjoon replies, shrugging and wiping his hands with a napkin. “I like all of them but… They can be pretty intense.” At these words, Seokjin’s nods and seems to let out a long, relieved breath.

“I totally agree. I think we should keep it between us for now, if that’s okay?” He suggests, pushing float over to Namjoon’s side of the table and offering him the straw. “I just know that it’ll be all they talk about for weeks and I want us to take it easy. Enjoy the silence while we can. 

Namjoon smiles, warm despite the cold sip of vanilla-flavoured-cola hitting his tongue. He nods and knocks his foot against Seokjin’s calf under the table; just to make him blush. “I think that’s a good idea.”

— 

 

** Present day **

 

 

Namjoon tongues his cheek to stop himself from smirking so much. Partway through the hour, he got up out of his chair and came to sit with Yoongi and Hoseok (like he usually ends up doing) and Seokjin has been _abnormally_ quiet. Most of the time, he’ll be talking (arguing) with Jeongguk, singing with Youngjae _or_ laughing over whatever meme Jackson has found on Twitter and passed over his shoulder for his hyung to see. Today, however, it seems that Namjoon’s appearance has shocked him into silence. 

Once the text has sent, his eyes slide back over to Seokjin as he takes out his phone to glance at their messages. It takes every ounce of control Namjoon obtains not to laugh when the boy in front of him groans and all but slams his head onto the table.

“Jin-hyung, are you okay?” Taehyung asks from where he, too, is sat in their corner of the room, taking up the empty seat beside Youngjae and in front of Jeongguk. 

Seokjin waves him off, his head still firmly planted on the desk. “I’m good. Just… Got a little bit of a pain in my _neck,_ is all.” 

Namjoon snorts, quietly, satisfied that his plan to impress Seokjin has more than served in his favour, before turning back to the conversation between himself, Yoongi and Hoseok. Jimin is with them, too; his arms wrapped around Yoongi’s neck from behind his chair, but he’s playing ‘Limbo’ with his phone resting on Yoongi’s chest. Predictably. 

A mere ten seconds later, Namjoon’s phone vibrates on the table once again. Unable to ignore it, he opens up the conversation and automatically grins down at the new message.

 

Before he can type out a reply, his phone is being snatched out of his hand by Jeongguk. “You know who rude it is to text during a conversation, _hyung?_ ” The raven-haired boy mocks before realising that the messages are still open. “Who’s making you smirk like that, anyways?” And before Namjoon can protest or jump across the table to stop him, Jeongguk is reading the conversation. 

It’s like he’s watching it in slow motion; Jeongguk’s playful curiosity turns down into a confused frown as he reads the texts between himself and Seokjin. “This is someone in here, right? Who are you flirting with?” Jeongguk presses, looking back at Namjoon now who’s eyes have become as wide as the lenses in his glasses. 

“I wanna see!” Taehyung pipes up, making grabby hands at Jeongguk across the table. Everyone has tuned into this conversation, now. Even Jinyoung (who has Mark’s head on his shoulder while he grades papers) has looked up from his desk to see what has made everyone go so quiet. 

Seokjin, however, has not moved from his previous position of having his head pressed against his table. In fact, it seems like now he’s purposefully pressing himself further into it, as if it could somehow swallow him up and take him away from this entire situation.

“Give my back my phone, please.” Namjoon asks, eventually, holding his hand out to Jeongguk who is still looking at him with skepticism. The younger boy passes it over before crossing his arms over his chest defensively, frowning. 

“Are you fucking someone in here, Namjoon?” Jeongguk grills, completely devoid of any of their earlier banter. He’s really not sure what the fuck is happening, but Namjoon is suddenly feeling _very_ hot in his thick cardigan and under Jeongguk’s intense scrutiny. Before Namjoon can even _think_ of how to respond, Jeongguk continues. “Because if you are, it better be someone who’s single. And I _know_ it’s not Youngjae. So it’s either you’re fucking Hoseok, or you’re fucking someone who already has a boyfriend. Which one is it?” 

Namjoon locks his phone and puts it in his pocket just to give his hands something to do. He stays quiet for a long time, as does everybody else. Jimin has put his phone down, too, and is rubbing his hand over Yoongi’s chest to stop him from getting up and, Namjoon assumes, punching Jeongguk’s lights out for being so disrespectful. 

“I’m not fucking anybody, Jeongguk. And it’s none of your business who I talk to, whether they’re in this room or not.” Namjoon finally responds, his voice flat and stiff. Seokjin lifts his head, then and turns in his seat, but no one seems to pay him any mind since they’re all so focused on how Jeongguk is about to react. 

“Bullshit. If it’s no one in here, you should be able to tell me. So, who the fuck _is it?_ ” Jeongguk pushes, and this time, Taehyung takes his hand and tries to turn him back toward the front of the room. 

“Stop, Jeongguk.” The brunette pleads, softly, but the younger of the two just pulls his hand out of Taehyung’s grasp. Jeongguk stands up, then, scraping his chair and towering himself above Namjoon. Yoongi goes to stand, too, but a voice cuts through before anyone can continue.

“He’s texting me, okay? For _fucks sake_ , Jeongguk, sit the fuck down!” Seokjin exclaims, having moved himself so that he can push Jeongguk away from Namjoon’s desk. “He was talking to _me_. You piece of shit, were you really going to start a fight because you’re so insecure about Taehyung leaving you, again? Get _over_ yourself, you fucking _asshole_.” 

Jinyoung is there, now, pulling Seokjin away from Jeongguk. “Okay, no more of that, I’m not witnessing _anymore_ fights between you morons. Jin, outside, Jeongguk, over there.” Jinyoung nudges Seokjin toward the door and points Jeongguk over to Namjoon and Jimin’s empty table at the front of the classroom, gesturing for Taehyung to go with him. Yoongi is still standing, too, and Jinyoung raises his eyebrow at him disdainfully until he sits back down again. 

Namjoon can’t move. 

Everything that just happened seemed to happen _around_ him and he’s not sure what to do. Jeongguk is silent as Taehyung mumbles at him with reassurances, his fingers carding through his boyfriend’s hair. Seokjin is already out of the room, and so Namjoon decides that he should probably start there. He looks up at Jinyoung and points at the door, silently asking for his permission, which the older man grants with a nod. 

Outside, Namjoon finds Seokjin with hand over his eyes and the other balled into a fist at his side. When he hears the door click open, he turns to Namjoon and sighs with relief, tugging him closer by the hem of his cardigan. It’s the opposite scene from the last time he and Seokjin were alone in this same hallway. “I am _so_ sorry, Namjoon.” 

The younger boy smiles faintly and lets Jin pull him close until he can bring his hands up to Namjoon’s shoulders. “Why are you sorry?” He asks in a soft voice, bringing his hand up to Seokjin’s forehead to smooth the worried lines out between his brows with the pad of his thumb. 

“I just outed us and you said you wanted to keep it quiet and I just told _everyone_ without asking you but he was all fucking up in your space and _fuck —_ “ Seokjin stops to breathe after building himself up and Namjoon pulls him even closer until the blond can rest his head against his shoulder. “I never thought he’d do something like that to you. To everyone else, yes, he’s a fucking bastard, but you’re his _friend._ ” 

Bringing his hand up to Seokjin’s neck, Namjoon frowns at his words, trying to figure out how to respond. “First of all, I don’t care that they know. I care about _you_ caring about it, but it’s not a big deal. And I don’t know what that was but… Whatever he _thought_ was going on was so _absurdly_ misconstrued.” He says, sighing as his words drift off.

Seokjin’s arms are around Namjoon’s waist, now, underneath his cardigan so that he can run his hands up and down Namjoon’s back. This is the closest they’ve been since their night at Jin’s house and Namjoon has never felt so comfortable in someone else’s arms. After a while, the silence lifts when Seokjin speaks again, much quieter this time. “I shouldn’t have said what I said. He’s an asshole but I shouldn’t have said that about Taehyung…” 

Namjoon shrugs and pulls his head back a little to look at Seokjin’s face. “ _What_ is going on there, though? I’ve been here for months and I still don’t understand their relationship. I mean… Don’t tell me if it’s personal, but —“

“No, it’s fine.” Seokjin interrupts, sighing dejectedly. “Everyone knows by now, you probably should have been told sooner anyway.” The blond pulls away a little until he can lean back against the wall, his hands still placed firmly on Namjoon’s waist as he explains. “They’ve pretty much been together for over two years. This time last year, Jeongguk kept getting into fights, and once, he hit Taehyung. It wasn’t on purpose, I don’t want you to think he’s like… An abuser or anything. Taehyung got in between him and someone else and Jeongguk hurt him and after that, they broke up. Taehyung started seeing other people and it just… Made Jeongguk worse.” At this information, Namjoon frowns, wondering how two Freshmen can go through so much shit. 

“I’ve known Jeongguk for a really long time and back then, it was the worst state he has _ever_ been in. They got into their relationship way too soon and it became really fucking co-dependant and unhealthy and Jeongguk couldn’t take it when Taehyung was gone. _Especially_ when he could see him with other people. They’re obviously okay, now; they worked their shit out and grew the fuck up and realised that they’re both _stupid_ in love with each other but he still gets so… Well, you saw. He’s a territorial son of a bitch sometimes.” Seokjin shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling, huffing dismally while Namjoon lets all of this new information sink in. 

He knew from off-hand comments that Taehyung and Jeongguk’s relationship wasn’t exactly within the realms of ‘normal’, but he had no idea about all of this. Suddenly, his own anxieties about his relationship with Seokjin feel so small and insignificant in comparison. With a rush of newfound confidence, Namjoon moves in close and kisses Seokjin’s chin. When the older boy looks back down in surprise, he kisses him on the lips, tilting his head to the side so as not to knock him with his glasses. He pulls away slightly to mumble against Seokjin’s lips. “I think you need a serious break from looking out for your dongsaengs all the time.” 

Seokjin laughs, finally, knocking their foreheads together with a bright smile. “I think you might be right.” He agrees, leaning in to kiss Namjoon again. A few seconds later, the door to their classroom opens again and they have to pull away from each other altogether. 

Jeongguk steps out cautiously, eyes flicking between the two of them. Seokjin still has his arms around Namjoon’s waist, and the purple-haired boy is attempting to smile at Jeongguk, albeit a little reluctantly. “Uh… Hey. I just — I wanted to say I’m sorry, for what I just did.” Jeongguk apologises, quietly but firmly. “I’m really sorry, hyung. I was so fucking out of line.” He continues; not to Seokjin, but to Namjoon, who’s smile becomes a lot more relaxed at the use of honourifics as a sign of respect. He nods in reassurance and lifts a hand to Jeongguk’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, man. Just chill out a little, yeah? We’re friends, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Or _actually_ piss you off.” At Namjoon’s words, Jeongguk nods and moves in a little closer until Seokjin can unwind his arms from around Namjoon and bring their dongsaeng in for a hug. 

“I’m sorry for what I said, too. You’re still an asshole but you know I didn’t mean what I said and the way I said it, right?” The blond says against the crown of Jeongguk’s head. 

“I know, hyung. It’s okay.” The younger responds, sighing heavily and pulling away altogether. “So… You two, huh? I don’t know why I didn’t see that coming.” He supplies, now that the tension between all three of them has lifted. Seokjin rolls his eyes before he looks at Namjoon with a warm smile. Namjoon looks right back, keeping their gazes locked for much longer than entirely necessary and Jeongguk _immediately_ groans in irritation. “Oh my god, forget it, be gross out here and come back when you don’t look like you’re about to fuck on this nasty excuse for a floor.” He walks away, then, and Namjoon takes his eyes off of Seokjin long enough to catch the boy smiling to himself, just barely, before walking back into the classroom. 

After a beat, Seokjin starts to speak again. “Wanna go back in and face all the daddy jokes we’ll be forced to be at the brunt of for the next…” Seokjin lifts his phone out from his pocket and checks the time before continuing. “Fifteen minutes?” He asks, eyebrow raised in suggestion. 

Namjoon scrunches his nose and shakes his head, moving closer to Seokjin once again until he can pull him in with his hands on his hips. “I’m good, thanks. After this, we’ll get a whole month of radio silence. ’Tis the fucking season.” 

“Thank you, Jesus.” 

“The _almighty_ dad.” 

With a huff of laughter between their touching noses, Seokjin closes the space between them once again, and they both smile as their lips connect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If don’t know this already by now, I really like making things more dramatic than they have to be. Is this even crack anymore??? *reads the last three lines of this chapter* yes it is. Just checking. 
> 
> * Also, Namjoon has Seokjin as a banana emoji in his phone because he’s a blondie and so of course Seokjin has Namjoon as an eggplant in his <3 they cute with their innuendos 
> 
> ** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment/leave kudos if u so wish to do so and let me know if I've missed out any tags


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bambam’s New Years Eve party reaches it’s peak as the countdown begins, rooms full of people shouting over the booming music coming from the surround sound speakers. “FIFTY-FOUR, FIFTY-THREE…”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE REACHED THE END!! Here is the long-awaited, final chapter to my baby, my first born fic. I really hope you've all enjoyed, those who have been reading since I first started and those who have just found this mess~ 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I have another fic planned that I'll be starting pretty soon, so keep an eye out!
> 
> This last chapter is way more romantic/less crack-fic-ish than the rest of the story, but I hope you still enjoy it anyway. <3

** New Years Day **

Namjoon sits on the foot of his bed at 8am, scrolling through his various social media accounts to reply to the tirade of ‘Happy New Year’ messages he received and hasn’t yet had a chance to reply to. Rapmon is curled up by his feet, fast asleep - just like the man behind him, warm and inviting under the covers of his bed. 

** Last night **

 

Bambam’s New Years Eve party reaches it’s peak as the countdown begins, rooms full of people shouting over the booming music coming from the surround sound speakers. “FIFTY-FOUR, FIFTY-THREE…” 

Namjoon shoulders his way through a mass of hot, sweat-slicked bodies in the dimly lit kitchen until he reaches the backyard, throwing himself outside until he can finally breathe properly. About two hours ago, he and Seokjin split up to go and find the rest of the Chemistry class, and thankfully Namjoon bumped into Hoseok eventually. However, since then, he hasn’t seen his boyfriend once. The house is just too big and there are just _too many_ people here that he _assumes_ are from school and around the area but he really can’t be too sure. He’s almost certain that he saw Halsey in the throngs of people at one point, but it could have been any girl with a buzzcut considering how dark it was. 

Stepping further out into the backyard makes him calm down somewhat; it’s not that he’s claustrophobic or anything, but when you’re practically alone in the middle of a packed party, anybody would eventually become uncomfortable. Plus, Hoseok had his tongue down some guy’s throat as soon as the countdown began and Namjoon did _not_ want to stick around to find out what was going to happen when the ball finally dropped (no pun intended). 

As soon as he steps out onto the grass, a body comes up behind him and wraps their arms around his waist. “I thought I’d lost you.” Seokjin whispers against his neck. Namjoon grins and turns in his boyfriend’s arms, lifting his hands to his hips.

“Where _were_ you?” 

Seokjin rolls his eyes and waves his hand over in the general direction of the party; voices booming louder than ever with the countdown. “Jimin’s been moping all night because Yoongi couldn’t make it. Had to make sure he didn’t get wasted and do something stupid.” He responds before turning his head a little toward the house. “Looks like it’s almost time. Are you going to kiss me?”

“TWELVE, ELEVEN, TEN…”

Namjoon shrugs and pulls Seokjin in close, their noses almost touching. “Maybe. Are you still coming home with me?” 

“Maybe.” Seokjin laughs, dripping with mirth as he closes the gap, tongues quickly finding their way into each other’s mouths. 

The kiss lasts a long time; way past the final seconds of the countdown and way past the screams of ‘Happy New Year’ roaring through the open back doors of the house. They kiss in the dark, where no one knows but them, in their own little world of each other’s touch and scent and _taste_. 

 

— 

 

“Come here.” 

Namjoon crawls his way up his bed until he can hover above Seokjin, both of them shirtless and already covered in bite marks and bruises. It usually never goes further than this; but the last time they were alone together, Seokjin had taken all of Namjoon into his mouth made him come within twenty minutes. So, yes, they’ve talked about sex. They _both_ want that with each other, it’s just a matter of someone making the first move. 

“What do you want?” Seokjin whispers, splaying his fingers across Namjoon’s waist and running his nails up to his chest. From this angle, he’s breathtaking. His blond hair has been pushed back and mussed up against Namjoon’s pillows. His lips are red and bruised from kissing and biting for the past hour, and his chest is flushed pink from what Namjoon thinks could have been the alcohol from the party, but what he _hopes_ is much more than that. 

“Whatever’s hot, I guess.” Namjoon jokes, grin widening when Seokjin huffs out a laugh and playfully swats his shoulder. He lowers himself until he can press his nose against Seokjin’s neck, planting short, chaste kisses where there are a trail of small hickeys he left earlier. “I want you. You know I want you.” 

Seokjin hums and lifts his head to give Namjoon more room. “How do you want me, then?” He asks, hands roaming across Namjoon’s back and toward the waistband of his jeans. Seokjin presses his thumbs under the material and runs them along the seam until reaches the front. Namjoon sighs when he feels the tips of his fingers pressing against the fly, asking him silently if he can take them off. 

Without wasting anymore time, he sits up again and nods, watching as Seokjin unfastens the button of his jeans and opens the fly, lifting Namjoon up enough to get the jeans down to his thighs. They’re quiet for a while; Seokjin just admiring Namjoon above him while Namjoon tries not to come undone from his gaze alone. He moves, then, pushing the jeans off further before shucking them off altogether, momentarily dismounting himself from on top of the other boy. 

“Joon-ah.” Namjoon lifts his head, then, meeting Seokjin’s eyes once his jeans have been thrown onto the other side of the room. The blond’s hand is pressed over his own erection beneath his jeans and he looks at Namjoon with nothing but lust and _want_ in his gaze, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “What do you want?” He whispers again, but this time it sounds less like he’s asking and more like he’s _begging_. 

Without a word, Namjoon moves, pushing Seokjin’s hand away from his groin and replacing it with his own. He grinds the heel of his palm down against Seokjin until he hears a hiss below him, the blond gripping onto Namjoon’s shoulders with a low whine. Leaning down, Namjoon kisses his chin before mumbling against his lips with his response. “I want to make love to you.” 

“God, you’re so corny.” Seokjin quips through gritted teeth as Namjoon continues to press against his cock over his jeans. He reaches down, stopping him and gripping onto his hand until Namjoon looks up to meet his gaze with a smile. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

Seokjin sucks in a breath and nods, sitting up slowly and bringing his hands up to cup Namjoon’s face. He kisses him, firm and sure, with no ounce of hesitation. Namjoon hums against his lips when he feels the other boy starting to pull away and tries to squash down the nerves that are building in his stomach. “How should we do this?” Namjoon asks, ignoring the fact that his boxer-clad erection is now jutting against Seokjin’s hip with how they’re sat together. 

The blond licks his lips and brushes the pad of his thumb along Namjoon’s cheekbone, considering the question briefly before settling on his answer. “I think you should top, for our first time. Just in case you don’t like it the other way around.” Namjoon nods and shuffles close enough that he can rest his forehead against Seokjin’s. 

“Yeah, okay. If that’s what you want?” Seokjin nods, too, and they meet each other for another long, sweet kiss. 

They take their time with the prep, since it’s Namjoon’s first time doing it. He’s fingered himself in the past, but to someone else who has their own way of doing things? It definitely daunts on him, a little. He lets Seokjin tell him when to move and when to stop, when to go faster and when to slow down. It makes him fall for the other boy all the more, watching him fall apart under Namjoon’s fingers. He whines and moans, telling Namjoon when it feels good - and he didn’t know it before, but apparently Seokjin being this vocal is a _real_ turn-on for him. 

When they’re finally ready, Namjoon busies himself with trying to find a condom. Now that they’ve reached the point of practically no return, he can feel himself getting more and more worked up about it. He leaves the room, telling Seokjin that he thinks there might be some condoms in the bathroom, and he stops in front of the sink to just breathe for a moment. “This is happening, this is happening,” He repeats to himself, running the tap to splash some water on his face to stop from psyching himself out. “Okay.” 

Namjoon pulls open the small cupboard below the sink and takes out a box of condoms he has hidden behind some hand towels, and then he moves. 

Going back into his bedroom and seeing the sight before him almost knocks the wind out of him. Seokjin has his eyes closed as he fists his cock, leaking precum onto his own stomach and making these _sounds_ that Namjoon knows will ring in his ears for the next week. “Shit…” Namjoon whispers, moving across the room to push his boyfriend’s hand away from himself. “You couldn’t wait?” 

Seokjin huffs and goes to retort, but anything he was about to say dies in his throat when Namjoon’s hand closes around him. He shudders and finally opens his eyes to look up at the other boy. “Please, Joon, just fuck me already.” 

Namjoon stares at him for a few seconds before he nods, quickly and eagerly, moving his hand and sitting back to try and figure out where to even begin. “Uh… Yeah, where do you want me to—“

Before he can finish, Seokjin has sat himself up, too, (gingerly, considering his ass is probably throbbing right now - Namjoon really can’t get past that image). The blond takes Namjoon’s hands in his and pulls him closer so that he can press a kiss to his cheek. “Calm down. You’re shaking, Namjoon.” And he realises then, that yes, he kind of is trembling all over and he had no idea until Seokjin pointed it out. He looks away, embarrassed and wishing he could go back in time and do this for the first time when a number of people had offered in the past. 

“Hey,” Seokjin says, taking Namjoon’s chin between his forefinger and thumb to turn his head back towards him. “Don’t do that, it’s okay to be nervous.” Namjoon nods, knowing that he’s right and that it’s just all in his head. He meets Seokjin’s gaze and smiles at him, timidly. “Just let me lead, okay?” 

“Okay.” Namjoon lets Seokjin push him back for a moment as he reaches behind him for a pillow. He places it underneath his hips and lies back once again, taking Namjoon’s hand to pull him in between his open legs. 

“Just go easy at first.” Seokjin guides, lifting up his knees and giving Namjoon the silent go-ahead. Everything after that feels like it comes instinctually. 

They’re _so_ slow, for the first fifteen minutes or so. Namjoon can’t breathe when he’s all the way inside, whereas Seokjin’s breaths come quick and uneven, his chest rising and falling with the convulsions of pain mixed with pleasure. His chest and neck are blotched pink and he’s a fucking _vision_. Namjoon waits, and waits, knowing that he needs Seokjin to give him the green light before he can start to move. 

A tight squeeze comes to Namjoon’s hand in Seokjin’s where he has them held above his head - if you were to ask Namjoon how they got there, he would not be able to tell you. “Move, I’m okay.” He whispers, hissing as soon as Namjoon starts to pull out all the way to the tip. “ _Fuck_ me…” 

“I thought I was?” Namjoon tries to joke, pushing back inside again at a faster pace than the first time. Seokjin grunts and uses his free hand to cover Namjoon’s mouth. 

“No jokes, please, _god_ , no jokes.” They laugh together and it eases every bit of tension between Namjoon’s shoulders as he finally starts to fuck into his boyfriend. They move together; Seokjin lifting his hips to meet Namjoon’s thrusts and Namjoon leaning down enough so that he can rest his forehead against Jin’s. The angle seems to work a lot better for the boy below him, because as soon as he pushes in again, the moan that comes out of his mouth is the loudest he’s been all night. 

They don’t last much longer, after that. Namjoon comes undone quickly, surrounded by the hot, tight pressure and Seokjin pumps himself with a hand between them three times before that’s enough for him to come all over both of their stomachs. 

When Namjoon pulls out, he has to pause and close his eyes when he feels himself become light-headed, still hovering above his boyfriend. The fingers running through his hair bring him back and he slowly opens his eyes again to look at the boy below him, who’s smiling sweetly, tiredly, and it’s the most beautiful sight Namjoon has ever had the pleasure to bask in. 

“You okay?” Seokjin asks, quietly and with a bit of rasp in his voice. He nods, leaning down to kiss him for maybe the fiftieth time tonight, needing something to do with his mouth while he tries to get it to work with his brain. When they pull apart, he falls down onto the other side of the bed to take off the condom and grab a handful of wet wipes from his bedside table. “Thank you.” Seokjin whispers when Namjoon cleans him up, looking up to meet the tender smile that the blond is giving him. 

They sleep, after that. Both of them are exhausted; not just from the sex, but from the whole intensity of the night finally washing over them and pulling them down until they can only move to kiss each other beneath Namjoon’s bed sheets. Before they both submit themselves to slumber, Namjoon hears Seokjin murmur against his shoulder; “happy new year.” 

 

— 

** Present Day **

Sheets ruffle behind him and Namjoon turns after putting his phone back onto his desk, watching as Seokjin starts to wake himself up. His eyes open slowly and he licks his now-dry lips, looking beside him at the empty space and then up at Namjoon. He smiles and pulls the sheets up to his nose. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Because I want to. That okay?” Seokjin huffs and sits up, the sheets now falling to his hips and exposing his naked torso (which is, to both Namjoon’s horror and amusement, covered in hickeys). 

“I guess. It’d be more okay if you were staring at me from over here, though.” The older boy retaliates, grinning when Namjoon complies and falls back beside him in bed. 

They have sex, again, and this time it’s easy. Every time after that, it gets easier still. The only difference is that, that second time on New Year’s Day, both of their phones were left ignored on the desk while a series of texts came through while they were none the wiser, too focused on each other to care about the world outside of their perfect little bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter if you want updates for my next fic! @seokjinhie
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments and kudos, guys, I really appreciate all the support as I've been writing and updating.


End file.
